


That's The Beauty Of A Secret

by That_just_happened



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_just_happened/pseuds/That_just_happened
Summary: Emma's noticed something different between she and Regina recently. She's had trouble placing it, until a small accident at the office puts everything into perspective. With what comes to light will Emma be able to go through with breaking the curse?Will update tags as I go, rating shift from M to E for Chapter 5.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	1. Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Season 1/2. but hey. This is a little bit of new territory for me writing wise so bear with me. Emma's thoughts are in italics.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma’s been in Storybrooke for a few months now, and if she were being honest there’s little that could surprise her at this point. Little, but not nothing. She’s sitting at her desk at the station, still unsure of what the day will bring…for a town that’s cursed…there’s not a lot to worry about, so unless Regina is going to storm into her office at some point today with the intent of provoking and/or framing her, it looks like it will be another day of sitting around the station daydreaming. In fact, if anything had surprised her recently it would have to be Regina’s treatment of her recently. Don’t get her wrong, Regina is still making it very clear she doesn’t want Emma around…but something feels different.  
  
Just then she hears the familiar tempo or Regina’s heels coming down the hall, and Emma shifts in her chair, removing her feet from her desk and attempts to look busy. Emma watches as Regina passes the door to her office without stopping. Emma lets out a initial sigh of relief, but her breath catches in her throat and she has to double take….Regina looks good. Okay, if Emma were being honest Regina ALWAYS looks good, but the black turtleneck, with the tight black pencil skirt she has one today…well they’re really working for her. Emma can’t help but stare as Regina continues walking away, straining for a better look. Listen, they may not get along, but Emma isn’t blind.  
  
_She may be evil, but oh my…_  
  


Unfortunately, she doesn’t realize until she’s falling backwards that she’s leaned just a little too far back into her chair to gawk at the Evil Queen’s curve complimenting attire. She crashes to the floor with a thud, her coffee mug slips from her grasp and shatters as it impacts the floor, and she ever so gracefully clunks her head on the wall as she goes down. Completely missing the sound of black stilettos approaching.  
  
“Ms. Swan…are you okay,” Emma, dazed and disoriented, opens her eyes and is greeted with the sight well sculpted nylon clad claves. She quickly jerks her gaze up to Regina’s surprisingly concerned face. Confused she takes a second glance, looking Regina up and down, her stomach flipping as she takes in the view.  
  
_Why is she so pretty, why do I think she’s pretty, what is going on?  
  
_Ms. Swan…did you hear me? Do you need help?” Regina leans forward now, looking more and more concerned. Emma, gulps and averts her gaze to the ceiling, the heat rising from her chest to her face just adding to her confusion and embarrassment.  
  
_Say something! Answer her. What are you doing?!  
  
_“Please step on me” she says almost breathless, a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
_**DON’T SAY THAT!**  
  
_“I’m sorry…what?” Regina quirks and eyebrow one corner of her red lips pulls up into a smug smirk, Emma claps her hand over her mouth and sits up. Emma looks up at her horrified, and scrambles to her feet. She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out.  
  
_Is she smirking? Oh my god, I could die.  
  
_

“ I-I…. I said, you’re fine. I mean, I’m fine. Yes. Fine. Totally fine, me…not you. Fine.” Emma cringes internally, and Regina pauses and honest to god grins. She steps into the blonde’s space, and Emma swears her heart stops beating as the Evil Queen reaches toward her face and brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She leans back, observing the blonde intently, and in a flash her features shift.  
  
“Well then, clean this up. I want your most recent report on my desk within the hour.” She turns on her heel and leaves…and the Savior’s stomach flips as she watches her go.


	2. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another encounter.

Okay, if it weren’t obvious to Emma before, it’s certainly become crystal clear to her that she has a crush on Regina. Regina Mills the Mayor of Storybrooke AKA the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen who has cursed an entire kingdom of fairytale characters into a tiny town in Maine….that none of them can leave. Which, should be enough on it’s own to make this impossible…but the more Emma learned about Regina and her past, the more she empathized with her. Say what you want about what she’s done, but the Evil Queen is what the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest made her. Granted….this curse was most certainly not an appropriate response, but hey…Cora sounds like a nightmare and the fact Regina even survived her speaks to how strong of a woman she is. Not to mention raising Henry on her own, while running an entire town. I mean, the woman exudes strength. Her legs alone…

_Woah, woah, woah…where’s that thought going, Emma?_

There’s no denying that Regina is beautiful, the way she carries herself, the way her nylons accentuate her calf muscles, the fact that she will go to the ends of the earth to keep her son safe, the way her eyes seem to pierce Emma’s soul. Although sometimes that last part can be a little scary if Regina’s particularly angry with Emma. Scary…and exciting. The thought of the powerful energy the Queen emits when she’s at her angriest has the blonde’s stomach doing somersaults. 

The screech of tires snaps Emma back to reality, great…she’s so distracted by Regina that she’s begun walking into oncoming traffic. She steps back onto the curb and waves an apology to Archie as he pulls away slowly, a confused and worried look on his face. Maybe, this was all a part of Regina’s plan…use her feminine wiles to distract the Savior into walking in front of a bus. Honestly, way more covert than a poison apple, and _**clearly** _it would work. Emma huffs pulls her leather jacket around her a little tighter and continues her way to Granny’s to meet Henry for breakfast before school.

Several minutes later she walks through the door of the humble diner, Henry catches her eye from a booth towards the back, a knowing smirk takes it’s place on his face as she slides into the seat across from him. 

“Thought you would be safer in the booth,” he says with a grin. Emma rolls her eyes in response.

“Well good morning to you too, kid” 

Henry laughs, “Sorry, I’ve been waiting to use that since I heard about your encounter with gravity.”

“Ah…so your mom told you about that, did she? I’m sure she enjoyed it.” 

“You could say that. She did smile…it was weird though. She actually said something nice about you.” That piqued Emma’s interest. She glances up from the menu she’d been skimming, curious.

“Oh yeah? Am I gonna need a thesaurus for this one?” Her son chuckles in response.

“No. She said you were ‘charming’,” his expression is almost muddled as he shares this, and Emma struggles not to blush at the thought.

“Huh, well. That’s uh…interesting. So, what are we eating today? We need to hurry… Regina will have my head if I don’t get you to school on time,” she practically forces a menu into Henry’s hands. Soon, Ruby breezes by to take their order. French Toast for Henry, coffee and toast for the Savior. They’re fed and out the door in minutes. Emma walks Henry to school, and he rambles all the way about “Operation Cobra”, and Emma nods along. They were going to have to break this curse soon, frowning she wonders what that means for Regina. She waves to Henry as her runs towards the school and is greeted by Mary Margaret. They share a brief wave, and Emma turns making her way over to City Hall…Regina needs those reports on her desk by 8. 

By the time Emma reaches her office Regina is already waiting for her sitting on the Sherriff’s desk, legs crossed, leafing through a file.

“Ms. Swan, are you aware of the time?” she asks shifting her focus from her file to, the blonde. Regina sets the file down and clasps her hands in her lap…she’s wearing her signature “I will end you” glare, her plump red lips pressed into a hard line. For a minute Emma swears she’s looking straight through her, and it sends a small shiver down her spine. The sheriff takes in the view before her. Regina’s wearing that silk red shirt again, with a grey pencil skirt, and some power heels. She hears the mayor clear her throat and nearly jumps out of her skin before replying.

“It’s 7:45, I have the report right here. Unless you’ve changed the deadline, I fail to see why you’re here.” She looks at her watch. Regina rolls her eyes and stands pointing to the clock on the wall behind her. Emma watches as the clock flips to 8:00am.

“Perhaps it’s time for a new watch,” she steps closer to Emma now, “Or perhaps it’s time for a sheriff who at the very least, could be bothered to meet deadlines.”

“God, you are so **infuriating**. The report wasn’t even late. Had you not been sitting here to distract me the report would have been on your desk on time, like it always is. What? Did you have a bad morning? Just felt the need to take it out on me? You know you can fire me from this job all you want. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving Storybrooke until Henry tells me to. I will not be intimidated out of my son’s life”

“ _Your_ son!?” Regina laughs.

“Yes, _my_ son. He’s just as much my son as he is yours.” Emma is seething now, she moves into Regina’s space.

“That’s rich, so the last ten years…you’ve been?” Regina gestures around the room, questioning.

“Hey! I did what I thought would give Henry a great life!” her face is inches from Regina’s now.

“And what? He tells you some stories about how I’m an evil queen and you decide that I am an unfit mother!?”

“You’re a great mother!” Emma shouts. There’s a brief silence the only sound is their panting as they try to catch their breath.

“What?” the brunette whispers and she looks taken aback.

“You’re a great mother, Regina. Anyone with eyes can see you’d give Henry the world and then some. You've raised him, on your own....while building all of this. You're incredible.” She looks down to see at some point Regina has taken hold of the lapels of her coat during their argument. She looks up into Regina’s face again, the brunette’s clearly trying to get a read on her, Emma briefly glances down at those parted red lips. She watches them upturn into a smirk and her eyes jolt back up to Regina’s. The Queen’s expression is almost impish, her eyes dark.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Ms. Swan” she’s grinning now, and Emma feels herself leaning closer, their noses brush, just as there’s a knock at the door. They jump apart, Emma runs her hands through her hair as they whip around to face the door, to find David…who looks very confused.


	3. I Know What You Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does David want? Why is Regina so concerned with a break in at the library?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with this.

“David! Heyyyyyy….what can I do for you?” Emma forces a grin onto her face and sounds and looks not nearly as casual as she intends.  
  
He raises an eyebrow, “You asked for my help with the break in?”  
  
Regina interjects, “Break in? What break in?”  
  
“At the library?” He glances back and forth between Emma and the mayor.  
  
“A break in at the library?” Regina looks concerned but quickly goes on the defensive, “Sherriff why wasn’t I made aware?” she turns to Emma.  
  
“Well, it’s in my report…which you still need to read.”   
  
“Well where is it?” the mayor reaches for the report, but Emma points to the floor beneath Regina.   
  
David shifts, uncomfortably, “I’m just going to wait outside. I’ll be there when you’re ready, Emma” he turns quickly and leaves.  
  
“Well? I don’t think it’s going to pick itself up.” Emma hesitates before crouching down and gathering the scattered papers back into the manila folder, she rises and places the folder into Regina’s waiting hand.  
  
“Good girl.” the brunette says with a smirk, and Emma is unable to hide the jolt that runs through her. Regina clearly notices humming with enjoyment. Her expressions shifts to business “I want you to find those responsible for breaking into the library, and I want them in custody before the end of the day tomorrow. Am I clear?” Emma nods.  
  
“I’m just, I’m going to grab this…” she reaches behind Regina, and grabs he badge and walkie off her desk, stands back up a little too close to the brunette's face again, she steps back “annnd I’m just gonna go…so you enjoy that report and I’m going to go catch some criminals so…yeah. Great day have you. I mean uh, have a great day. Yes. Okay.” She does some awkward finger guns, and nearly trips over herself as she backs out of the office. Regina eyeing her like prey the whole way.  
  
  
 _Swan, pull yourself together. Finger guns? Could you be more of a panicked bisexual?  
  
  
_ Her internal ridicule only last so long before she nearly plows over David outside of City Hall.   
  
“Whoops, sorry David. Just a little distracted.” David grins.  
  
“I’ll say. What was that?” his tone borders on judgmental.  
  
“What was what? The mayor and I were just discussing my latest report.”   
  
  
_You are the worst liar.  
  
  
_ “Uh huh, the report that was on the floor?” to say the David was wearing a shit eating grin, would be an understatement. He was clearly enjoying seeing Emma flustered.  
  
“Listen, you…you…don’t. There’s a break in to be investigated. I do not have time for you and your…baseless insinuations…sir!” she’s flailing at this point, clearly exasperated. She storms off in the direction of the library. David rushes after her, barely catching up by the time they reach the library.  
  
“Emma, Emma…listen I was just messing with you before. I didn’t realize it would strike a nerve, but…” he trails off, his voice laced with concern.  
  
Emma stops and turns to him, “Buuuuuut???”   
  
He signs, “but, I think you should be careful. Regina has a lot of enemies.”  
  
“David, I know. I’m one of them. She hates me.”   
  
“Well the funny thing about love and hate…” Emma cuts him off abruptly.  
  
“Woah, woah, woah. Who said anything about love?”   
  
“Emma…”  
  
“No hey, no. Listen, we argued, we had a moment. You are totally misinterpreting this. Do I think Regina is attractive? Absolutely. Have I thought about what it would be like for her to push me up against the door of her office and t-“  
  
“Woah! Hey! Lalalalala. We are NOT having this conversation.” David shouts as he plugs his ears. Emma snickers and punches him in the shoulder.  
  
“Serves you right, you ass. I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides, you’re one to talk about ‘being careful, hm?” she moves to open the door of the library throwing her weight into the door. Whoever broke in clearly, didn’t want anyone else to be able to get inside after them.  
  
David eyes her before asking cautiously, “What do you mean?”  
  
Emma rears back and kicks the door of the library and it flies open, she steps back and looks at David clearly impressed with herself. “Oh please, you and Mary Margaret have been AWFULLY cozy.”  
  
“Emma,I’m married.”   
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know what. Be careful, and don’t you dare hurt her.” Emma’s tone is serious. “Alright, let’s get down to business, shall we? I apparently have a deadline here” she says effectively ending the conversation there.  
  
The spend the next two hours searching the library and Emma thinks they’re about to come up empty when Emma’s foot catches something beneath the lip at the bottom of the desk, a small glass bottle with a shimmering purple liquid rolls out from beneath the desk. She picks it up and holds it up to the light. Her stomach drops.  
  
  
 _Holy shit, is this magic?  
_  
  
She calls David over, “David, come take a look at this.” he comes over and takes the bottle, squinting at it briefly before handing it back to Emma.  
  
“Well that’s interesting. What do you think it is? Some kind of drug?” Emma searches his tone for a hint of sarcasm of deception, but she feels he’s genuinely at a loss. Emma stuffs the bottle in her pocket, and begins heading towards the door.  
  
“Well, I think that’s all we are going to find here today. Do me a favor…don’t mention what we’ve found to the mayor. I want to make sure it’s actually something worth bringing to her attention before I give her more reason to breathe down my neck.” She gives David a light smile.  
  
“From what I saw earlier, I’m not sure you would entirely mind her breath on your neck.” He snickers.  
  
“DAVID! I swear to god!” She grabs a nearby book and chucks it at him.  
  
David dodges it and ducks behind a shelf, “Alright, alright! I’m kidding, I’m done. I’m sorry! I’ll stop. I surrender.” He cautiously pokes his head back out into the open before sneaking passed Emma and out the door quickly. Emma locks the library back up to the best of her ability and heads back to City Hall to report… _most_ … of her findings to the mayor, anticipation tickling her stomach the entire way.

  
Emma stops in her office, and quickly ducks beneath her desk and unlocks her safe. Checking over her shoulder as she finishes entering the combination. The latch unlocks with a click that sounds much louder than it actually is. Emma’s heart is beating in her ears, she quietly shuts the door of the safe and lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.  
  
“Ms. Swan?” the sheriff jumps smacking her head on the bottom of the desk.   
  
“Fuck!” she plops down on the floor rubbing her head frowning she looks up, once again finding herself in the now awkwardly familiar position of the mayor standing over her. “Heyyy, Regina.”  
  
Regina’s brown quirks, she crouches down and leans over Emma, and runs her hand through her blonde hair before grabbing her head and re-adjusting the angle tutting as she assesses the damage. Emma becomes instantly aware of just how close her face is to Regina’s breasts, and she makes a point to look anywhere but down her shirt. The Mayor, clearly satisfied with her inspection, releases one hand from Emma’s scalp, and runs the other across her cheek before grabbing her chin between her thumb and index finger, she jerks Emma’s face up to meet her gaze. “It’s Madam Mayor, to you.” She says with a commanding heat. A blush quickly rises in the blonde’s face, and a warmth shoots through her core, her mouth goes instantly dry.   
  
“S-Sorry. Won’t happen again. I uh, I uh think I have some uh, theories on the break in?” She audibly gulps, and Regina just continues to grin at her like she’s prey trapped in a corner.  
  
Regina releases Emma’s chin at this, the smile still plays at her lips as she stands, “Wonderful.” She outstretches a hand and helps the blonde to her feet. “Let’s step into my office and discuss your next move”  
  
“Sure.” It comes out a little too squeaky and desperate, she clears her throat as Regina eyes her “Sure, that sounds uh…great. Good idea.” The Mayor turns and beckons Emma to follow. They make their way into her office, Emma takes a seat on the couch, and Regina rounds the corner of her desk making her way to a bar cart in the corner.  
  
“Care for a drink, Sheriff?” the brunette looks at her, eyebrows raised in question.  
  
“I’m on duty, Madam Mayor.” Emma swears Regina preens at the title.   
  
“I won’t tell if you wont?” she smirks as she grabs two glasses, expertly filling them with a familiar amber liquid. She makes her way to the couch and hands Emma a glass before taking her seat at the opposite end, and full cushion separating them, and yet she still feels too close. Regina takes a long sip of her drink, eyeing Emma the entire time.  
  
 _It’s so hot in here. Why is it so hot in here? Why is she looking at me this way? Focus Emma. Break in. Hide the magic, but give her results.  
  
_ “So,” Regina begins before leaning forward setting her glass on the table beside them “tell me what your investigation yielded.” She smiles, rubbing her palms together briefly.  
  
  
 _Her smile is just so pretty. Oh. My. God. Focus!  
  
  
_ “Well, a whole lot of nothing, honestly. Which really feels like something. Whoever broke in likely didn’t find what they came for and didn’t want anyone coming in before they could come back. The really did a good job of re-sealing the doors. I think it’s likely they’ll return. Maybe even tonight.” She rushes through the explanation, and quickly downs her drink. The familiar warmth of whiskey burns all the way down, instantly easing her nerves.  
  
“So what do you propose?” she readjusts, leaning back and crossing her legs. Looking oddly at ease.  
  
“Classic beat cop move, a stake out. I’ll go sit outside the library tonight and when they make their move…bam!” she claps her hands together.   
  
“A stake out?”  
  
“Yeah, park a car, watch the target. Get the bad guy.” She grins, the whiskey giving her a bizarre and unexpected confidence.  
  
“And you think this will work?” Regina asks as she scoots a little closer and grabbing her glass once more, she doesn’t move back, now perched on the cushion next to Emma she grins at the sheriff’s confidence in herself.  
  
“Absolutely. That library looked essentially undisturbed. Either they didn’t find what they were looking for, or they left it behind. Let’s give them the opportunity to go back, and when they do we’ll get them.”  
  
The Mayor leans into Emma’s orbit a toothy grin plastered on her face, “I love it. I’ll join you.”   
  
“You’ll…join me?” Emma cocks her head to the side, “Why would you want to do that?”  
  
“It sounds exciting. Besides, you could be up all night. Someone should keep you company.”  
  
“But Henry…”  
  
“I’ll call the sitter. Ms. Swan, I’m coming. Accept it.” She pats the blonde’s thigh, and lets her hand linger.  
  
  
 _Alert! Her hand is on your thigh. I repeat, her hand is on. Your. Thigh.  
  
  
_ The sheriff’s eyes dart down to the hand on her thigh and back up to the eyes of The Mayor, which have a mischievous glimmer. Regina begins to lean forward just as Emma’s phone starts to ring. The brunette rolls her eyes, visibly defeated she leans back into her original position on the couch with a sigh. Also with a sigh, Emma answers her phone.   
  
“Go for, Swan.”  
  
“Emma?” the confused voice of her son coming through the receiver. Like deer in the headlights Emma makes eye contact with Regina.  
  
“Henry, heyyyyyyyyyy!” the world’s most uncomfortable grin plastered on her face. Regina’s eye brows raise and she becomes visibly nervous, as she glances up at the clock she stands and adjusts her shirt, the interruption from their son bringing them back to their reality. She takes her and Emma’s glasses and makes her way back to the bar cart as Emma continues her conversation.   
  
“You’re being weird….anyways. I have a full agenda for tonight for us and Operation Cobra-“ he begins excitedly before Emma cuts him off gently.  
  
“Actually, kid. I have to work tonight, there was a break in the other night and your mom and I are going on a stake out.” She begins fiddling with the zipper of her coat with her free hand, knowing he won’t be pleased at the prospect of Emma and Regina being alone together.  
  
“You and Regina!?” he nearly shouts.  
  
“Yes, your MOTHER and I.” Emma catches Regina smile at the emphasis out of the corner of her eye.  
  
“This is not a good idea, Emma. You can’t be serious.” He’s clearly worried.  
  
“Henry, this is important. Your mother will fill you in when she gets home. We’re not talking about this anymore. I’ll see you later. Alright, kid?”  
  
“Alright. Goodbye.”  
  
“Bye, kid.” She smiles and shakes her head at Henry’s worry. Although it may be justified, the likelihood that Regina would take her out this way is very low. She’s clearly interested in what’s happening with the library, and it seems that’s good enough distraction from her desire to rid Storybrooke of Emma. She turns to find Regina standing directly behind her, it catches her off guard and she gasps a bit.  
  
“So, my son thinks I’m going to kill you on our stake out, I presume?” she smirks.  
  
“Reg-uh. Well, not in so many words…but yeah he wasn’t happy, but hey….duty calls, right?” she makes an effort to keep the conversation casual.  
  
“Precisely…I’ll pick you up at 6?” the brunette asks as she begins to put on her coat.  
  
“Oh, uh sure. I guess a yellow bug…isn’t the best vehicle for a stake out is it?” she chuckles at the thought.  
  
“Certainly not, Ms. Swan. I’ll see you later then.”  
  
“I’ll bring the coffee.” Neither of them moves for the door and they just smile at one another, hesitating to make the first move. “I’ll walk you out?”  
  
“Oh, s-sure.” Now it was the mayor’s turn to be caught off guard, a warm smile on her face as she steps out of the office, Emma closely behind. She walks her to her car and watches as she pulls off. Emma waits until she is out of sight before running back into her office. She unlocks her safe and shoves the bottle back into her pocket before heading home to prepare for the evening ahead.  
  
"It's going to be a long night."


	4. New Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stake out and the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be studying for my exam next week? Yes. Is it 3am. Also yes. Do I work in the morning? Sure do. But the ideas keep coming so keep typing. WOO!
> 
> Little bit o' goodness, some feels, and just a teensy tiny itty bitty touch of angst???

Surprising no one, at 6pm sharp there’s a knock at Emma’s door. She opens it to find Regina clad in leather. Her jaw drops, “Re-Regi-Madam Mayor. You uh, you uh…well you look great.” She is gawking. Tight leather pants, a form hugging black sweater, complete with a leather jacket. As Emma has said before, Regina always looks good, but this…this is something else. Regina seems to enjoy the attention.  
  
  
_There’s no way she doesn’t know what she’s doing. How am I going to survive this night? What am I supposed to do about this? What does this mean for the curse? What does this mean for Henry? Dear god, could those pants be any tighter?  
_  
  
“Sheriff, if you’re not careful, you’ll swallow a fly.” She reaches for the blonde’s chin, and gently closes her mouth. Emma blushes with a profound embarrassment.  
  
“Sorry, I’m sorry. This,” she gestures at Regina, “is wow, just wow.”  
  
“Well, are we going to talk about my outfit all night or are we going to catch a criminal?” she turns to exit the building, Emma on her heels. They climb into the car, the ride to their destination is short and silent. Eventually, they pull into a nearby parking lot that still allows them a clear view of the entrance to the library. They sink down into their seats, and Emma tosses Regina a spare pair of binoculars, before she begins pouring them each a cup of coffee from her thermos. She hands the leather clad mayor a cup and raises her mug as if she’s making a toast.  
  
“Here’s to public service.” She chuckles, and Regina smiles.  
  
“Indeed.” The brunette smiles before taking a sip of her coffee, she places it into the cupholder before bringing the binoculars back to her face. The first 30 minutes or so pass in relative silence, but eventually Emma cannot fight the urge to fill the quiet any longer.  
  
“I meant what I said this morning by the way.” Regina turns to look at her, her focus pulled temporarily from the library’s entrance.  
  
“Meant what exactly? That I’m infuriating?” she frowns.  
  
Emma gives a light laugh before replying, “No, well I mean yes…but I have to admit. I kind of like when we argue now. What I’m trying to say is, I meant it when I said you were a great mom. I know things haven’t been that easy for you since Henry found me and I came to Storybrooke, and I know you must feel like he’s pulling away from you, and while I’m not sure what to make of all this curse talk… I just want you to know, that I don’t think you’re evil, Regina. If anything, I think you’re someone who was hurt one too many times, and when you finally stood up for yourself…well, people didn’t want to admit their part in hurting you. You’re a strong person, and no matter what, Henry will always be your son. He’s not going anywhere, but you have to understand that I’m not going anywhere either.” Regina studies her for a moment, and it almost looks as though she doesn’t believe her, her mouth presses into a hard line.  
  
“What are you playing at Ms. Swan?” she bites, looking more guarded than the sheriff has seen her look in weeks.  
  
“Nothing, Regina. I’m being honest. I want this to work. I want us to be allies…for Henry.” She smiles and reaches forward and takes Regina’s hand in hers. “He deserves for us to at least try.” The brunette’s gaze shifts down to their joined hands, and when her eyes glance up to meet Emma’s they’re glistening with tears threatening to spill over.  
  
“You’re right, you’re right. Thank you.” She sniffs and tilts her head back, attempting to blink the tears from her eyes. “Alright, lets try. For Henry.”  
  
“For Henry.” They share a smile before both shift back to their binoculars. Quiet falls over them once more. Another 90 minutes passes slowly, they make small talk. Topics range from Emma’s time in Phoenix, Henry’s early years, to the time Archie got his foot stuck in a mailbox and still refuses to explain why or how it happened. They’re laughing, it’s comfortable, it’s fun. When another lapse in conversation befalls them, she notices Regina shift in her seat…and can feel her gaze boring into her. She turns, and Regina’s lips spread into a wide grin.  
  
“So,” she begins, her voice dripping with mischief, “yesterday, when you fell out of your chair?” Emma is pretty sure her eyebrows shoot off her face in horrified surprise.  
  
“What uhhhh, what um, what about it?” her face turns a deep red as the blood rushes to her ears, her heart begins to thrum in her chest.  
  
“How did you manage to fall? You seemed so disoriented. Are you okay? No health issues I need to be aware of?” her grin is nearing Cheshire levels.  
  
Emma opens and closes her mouth a few times, thinking of the best response. “No, no health issues. There was a spider.” Somehow, Regina’s grin grows wider.  
  
  
“A spider?” the mayor looks smugly unconvinced.  
  
Emma nods far too enthusiastically. “Yes, a big one. Almost the size of a yorkie. Caught me by surprise while I was lounging, no not lounging I was working because that what I do at work. Work. Yes.” Her face is getting hotter as her lies get worse.  
  
“Uh-huh. It couldn’t be the fact that you were watching me could it?” at this point Emma notices just how close Regina’s gotten. “There’s no shame here Ms. Swan, I’m comfortable with how I look, and if I’m being honest… I was hoping you would look. Just like I was tonight. I’ve noticed you staring. I’ll admit, at first, I thought it might be because you didn’t trust me, but when you asked me to….’step on you’ everything became very clear. So, I’ll ask you again…how did you fall?” Regina’s now inches from her face, their noses brush.  
  
Emma’s eyes dart from the mayor’s intense gaze down to her signature red lips and back up several times before she responds with a whispered, “I was trying to watch you.” Regina smirks with her victory.  
  
She grabs the blonde gently by the chin, fixing her gaze with her own, “Good girl.” Emma whimpers, and Regina closes the remaining distance between them. The mayor kisses just the way you’d think she would. Immediately asserting control, it’s instantly heated. Emma moans and Regina takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, her tongue slipping past the blonde’s lips while her hand moves from Emma’s chin to tangle in her hair. Moments pass, and Regina breaks the kiss pulling away slowly, she puts her forehead to Emma’s and watches her through hooded eyes, as they both try to catch their breath.  
  
Emma chuckles, and moves some loose strands of hair from the brunette’s face and gently places them behind her ear. “Well that’s certainly new.” They share a look before Emma watches Regina’s gaze switch back to the library, he expression changes.  
  
“Emma, look the door to the library is open!” she points, and sure enough a warm dim light is pouring from the doorway out onto the street.  
  
“AH SHIT!” They both jump from Regina’s SUV and book it towards the library, "Wait, did you just call me Emma!?"   
  
"I hardly think now is the time for this discussion!" Regina whisper yells seconds before they burst through the doors, and catch the slender culprit chucking books from out behind the desk in the lobby.  
  
“Where is it!? I had it! I had it right here…oh…hello ladies.” The figure turns finally noticing their presence and they’re met with the small features of the only person in Storybrooke Regina may have hated more than Emma.  
  
“Gold.” The mayor sneers.  
  
“Looking for something, Gold?” Emma continues, “Maybe a bit of light reading?”  
  
Gold grins, “Well, actually yes. Since they mayor of this town can’t be bothered to return the library from it’s state of disrepair, I unfortunately had to take…less than legal measures just to find something new to read.” Regina huffs out a laugh.  
  
“Right. What are you after, Gold?” the brunette steps forward.  
  
“Could it be this?” Emma pulls the vile of the mysterious purple potion from her pocket, she sees both Gold and Regina’s eyes go wide with recognition.  
  
Regina’s the first to speak, “Where did you get that!?”  
  
“Here, this morning with David.” She responds, her eyes never leaving Gold. Greed seeping from his gaze, his jaw clenched as eyes them both closely.  
  


“Listen here, Deary,” Gold sneers “You don’t know what kind of powers you’re messing with here…but I think you know as well as I do, if you let Regina get her hands on that vile…it’s game over for you.”  
  
“Is that a threat?” Emma spares a glance to Regina.  
  
“Simply stating a fact. With you out of the picture, Regina would have Henry all to herself, and that’s all she really wants. Isn’t it, your majesty?” Regina clearly fights to maintain a poker face, but fails as she bites out.  
  
“So, you’ve gotten your memories back, Rumple?”  
  
Emma looks between them initially confused before realization washes over her, “Rumple? Wait, you don’t mean?” she turns to face Regina completely, “so it’s definitely true?” it’s one thing to know, but it’s another thing for Regina to admit it. Emma eyes sting with tears. “So, so what was that earlier? Just part of your plan?” she's surprised herself that this hurts her as much as it does.  
  
Regina looks at her, desperation in her eyes, “Gods Emma, no. Can we talk about this later?”  
  
“How am I supposed to trust that the second we walk out of here you won’t kill me for whatever this is?” the blonde thrusts the vile in Regina’s face.  
  
Gold seizes the opportunity with them both distracted and rushes towards the sheriff, tackling her to the ground before ripping the vile from her hands. He scrambles to his feet to make for the exit, but Regina reacts quickly and sweeps his legs, he falls dropping the vile and it rolls across the floor. The three of them quickly flailing to crawl for it. Luckily, Emma has a head start and gets to it first. She grabs the vile and gets to her feet, jumping back before Gold can get a grip of her ankles. He and Regina stand before he rushes Emma once more.  
  
“Regina, think fast!” she tosses the vile to Regina as he charges towards her again. This time she’s ready and she manages to duck underneath him and grapple him, pulling his arms behind his back.  
  
“Deary, are you mad!? Do you realize what you’ve done!? You’ve given literally the most powerful magic in ANY realm to the Evil Queen. That! Was your only shot at breaking this curse. You understand that?” he shouts as he struggles against her. The sheriff holds Regina’s gaze. Before going for her cuffs.  
  
“Shut up. Oh wait, hey that’s your right. You have the right to remain silent, and I suggest you exercise that right. Oh hey, you also have the right to an attorney, but you’re a lawyer so lucky you,” she continues as she clips the cuffs onto his wrists. Reading his rights as she drags him from the building, she pauses and turns to Regina,” You coming? If you want the full, catching a criminal experience…you’re going to have to take this one back to the station with me.” She attempts a smile, but she’s clearly hurt. Regina returns just as sad of a smile as they make their way back to City Hall. Gold rants and raves the entire way, and Regina keeps the potion clutched tightly in her hand…but Emma doesn’t bring it up.  
  
Once they get to the station, Emma has Regina unlock the cell for her. She removes Gold’s cuffs before, shoving him into the cell and slamming the door, looking to Regina.  
  
“Look…” they both say in unison and share an awkward laugh in response.  
  
Regina moves for the door, “perhaps we should take this to my office?”  
  
Emma nods, and leaves the room. Regina spares a last glance at Gold who says nothing but gives her a sickening smile, then she turns and leaves, pulling the door to the station closed behind her. She leans against it and sighs, rolling the potion in her hand. She looks down the hall to the open door of her office and grips the potion tighter.  
  
“Everything is about to change.” She closes her eyes and takes a breath, steadying herself, pulls away from the door, heading to face Emma.  
  
  



	5. Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina attempt to talk about what just transpired. Things get spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get smutty y'all so if you're not about that life, wait for the next chapter.  
> This is my first time writing any sort of smut, so...yeah.
> 
> Enjoy.

Emma breezes out of her office towards Regina’s, not sparing the mayor a second glace as she goes by. She’s upset, and yet she doesn’t know why. It’s not like she wasn’t aware of who Regina is…or was? Yet, hearing her essentially admit it, was another thing, it made it real. It shattered the bubble they’d built around themselves over these last few weeks, and now Emma was here. Here alone in Regina’s office, initially she moves to sit on the couch, but she’s too worked up to sit. She paces, but that almost feels aggressive, and with Regina currently in possession of a powerful magic, the las thing Emma wants to do is come off combative. She walks forward, placing her hands on top of the dark wood of Regina’s desk, allowing her head to hang and her eyes to shut. Working to center herself, she attempts to slow her breathing, but the feeling of betrayal in her gut won’t allow it. She’s not sure she’s frustrated because of the confirmation of the reality she already found herself in, or simply at herself for feeling the way she does. Tears sting at her eyes, threatening to spill over onto her cheeks when she hears movement behind her. She turns quickly, and fines a watery eyed Regina crossing the threshold of the office.  
Regina doesn’t say anything, she simply moves to the corner of the couch to stand behind it, clutching the cushions like they’re a lifeline. She holds Emma’s gaze before speaking. “I’m not sure what you want me to say.” Suddenly she becomes far more interested in her hands as the fiddle with the couch cushions.  
  
Emma feels anger beginning to overtake her features, and she points to the potion in the Evil Queen’s left hand, “You could start by telling me what that is, and why Gold wants it.” Regina’s expression shifts to one of confusion and realization, her eyes shift to the vile in her palm, nearly forgotten.  
  
“Here,” she moves to toss the potion to the blonde, who catches it despite her shaking hands. “If it’s what I think it is, that…is a True Love Potion.”  
  
“So, what? Gold’s big plan was to make someone fall in love with him? No offense, doesn’t seem all that serious.” Regina fails to hold back a chuckle at that, shaking her head.  
  
“No Emma,” the sheriff frowns at the fact her stomach still flips at the brunette’s use of her name, “The potion is more or less the essence of true love. Gold, more than likely, stole strands of hair from both of your parents to create this. True Love is the most powerful magic in ANY realm, and if you can bottle it, well….you can do anything.” Emma looks down at the potion, gripping it a little tighter now very much aware of the power resting in her palm.  
  
“So what do we do with it? No offense, I’m not sure I can keep Gold locked up for long and it’s not like we can stop him from coming for this again. Clearly he knows more than he’s been letting on about you, and your curse.” There’s a bite to the last word that strikes through Regina, and she sees a darkness set in Emma’s eyes, her features heated.  
  
“If you have something to say, Ms. Swan….I suggest you get on with it so we can move on.” The Queen’s lips press into a hard line as she places a hand on her hip shifting more of her weight to rest on the arm grasping the back of the couch.  
  
“Fine, I don’t trust you.” Regina laughs.  
  
“No shit. I think you made that very clear the moment you showed up in my town.”  
  
“I’m not finished.” Regina rolls her eyes and gestures for Emma to continue. “I don’t trust you, but for just a second I thought maybe I could. I thought maybe, just maybe…that you, that you could-“  
  
“What? That I could change?” the brunettes face shifts into that glaring smile she was wearing when she first had Emma arrested. Regina shifts to begin moving around to the front of the couch and coffee table. “As if you honestly believed that. You think I’m a monster. The Evil Queen. Heartless & terrible…just like everyone one else.” She sneers, moving into Emma’s space. She runs her hands up the Savior’s arms, to her neck, one hand tangling in her hair as Emma bites back a moan. Regina yanks her face forward, theirs noses touching. Regina’s eyes are dark, flickering with purpose and desire. “Maybe, I need to show you just how terrible, I can be.” This time, it’s Emma who brings their lips crashing together, and Regina honest to god growls at the contact. It’s a mess of teeth, tongues, and lips. Regina’s hands move from Emma’s hair to the blonde’s chest, making quick work of her jacket, she slips the potion from Emma’s hand, tucking into her pocket before her white tank is quickly thrown haphazardly somewhere in the office. Regina’s shifts her focus to the blonde’s neck, sucking on her pulse before moving across her chest, nibbling at her partially exposed breasts. The queen palms her breast through her bra, thumbs plying at the taught nipples dying to escape. Regina pulls back pausing her work, and Emma whimpers at the loss of contact. She opens her mouth to protest, but the brunette brings a finger to her parted lips.  
  
“Ms. Swan, I do hope you aren’t under the impression you’re in charge here.” She quirks and eyebrow as if she’s daring Emma to respond. The blonde finds the frame of mind to at least give a shake of the head, and Regina grins. Her hand leaving Emma’s face, to make quick work of the clasp of her bra, baring the sheriff’s heaving chest before her. Regina licks her lips, and Emma moans at the sight. Regina runs her hands up Emma’s sides, over her breasts, a trail of goosebumps in their wake, before they move back down to her hips and over the curve of her ass. Regina’s savoring every inch of her, as she kisses along her clavicle, before her hands find the back of Emma’s knees and hoisting her up onto her desk. Knocking over various pens, and office supplies with zero remorse. Regina pushes Emma to lay back on the cold surface on the desktop, Emma shivers with anticipation and hands run from her breasts to her thighs. Regina grins as she leans over her, capturing her lips in another rough kiss before she makes her way down her neck to her breasts. Capturing one of Emma’s nipples gently with her teeth, before closing her lips around it as she sucks, flicking her tongue over the tip. Regina rolls the other nipple between her thumb and index finger, before switching being sure to give each equal attention. The moans spilling out of Emma reverberate off the walls of the barren office space, her hips buck against Regina shamelessly.  
  
Regina’s hands shift to the button of Emma’s jeans, as marks a path of open-mouthed kisses down Emma’s stomach toward her destination. Regina places a gentle kiss on each of Emma’s hipbones before standing up, observing her work. She leans forward again, a hot whisper in Emma’s ear, “Can you sit up for me darling?” Emma responds eagerly, shifting to her elbows as Regina captures her lips once again in a warm kiss, guiding her to stand. As she reaches her feet, Regina’s hands make there way back to the fly of Emma’s jeans, before sinking her fingers behind the waistband and dragging both the denim and her underwear to the floor. She helps Emma kick off her shoes and step out of the tangled garments at her feet. Regina takes hold of Emma’s leg, kissing and nipping her way back up Emma’s body. Once they’re face to face again, Regina threads her hands into blonde curls once, pulling Emma’s lips to hers with near desperation. Regina kisses Emma like she’s the air she needs to breathe, and she pulls Emma towards her away from the desk before turning her and guiding her towards the couch.  
  
The backs of Emma’s knees collide with the couch, and Regina pushes her back so she falls into the cushions all the while grinning with anticipation. Standing over the blonde, Regina shrugs her jack from her shoulders, making a show of discarding it before pulling her sweater over her head. Emma’s props herself up on her elbows and watches as Regina’s bra falls to the floor. Her leather pants the only thing remaining as straddles Emma’s hips, as the blonde lets out a breath. Regina guides the blonde to turn her head giving her better access to her neck, she begins nipping and sucking her way down Emma’s body. Each gasp, each whimper, sends a shock straight to Regina’s core.  
  
“Regina..p-please” the blonde Emma gasps, clearly becoming desperate as she threads her fingers through brunette hair, attempting to guide.  
  
“Shhhhh…” Regina pauses right above where Emma needs her most, her breath a jolt of cold against Emma’s wet heat. The sheriff’s hips jerk in response desperate for any friction. Regina runs a finger through Emma’s folds testing, and moans at what she finds. “Darling…is this all for me?” her eyes meet Emma’s, as she stammers out her reply.  
  
“G-god yes. Now..pl-please Regina. Please.” she’s panting now, and she know she should be embarrassed, but her dignity left the room the moment Regina lifted her onto that desk.  
  
Regina purrs, “I think I like it when you beg for me.”  
  
  
_I’m going to die. This is what kills me. Not poison, not magic. Sexual frustration.  
  
  
_“Regina, please I ne-“ she cuts herself off with a moan as Regina sinks two fingers into her center. Her toes curling at the feeling of her walls stretching around those fingers. Regina doesn’t hesitate to establish a steady, but moderate pace, curling her fingers to hit just the right spot with every thrust. Her tongue finds Emma’s clit, lightly flicking to match the pace of Regin’s thrusts. It’s agonizing and it’s bliss, and it’s not enough.  
  
The sounds they’re both making as Emma writhes beneath Regina’s expert tongue and fingers have got to be reaching Gold’s cell by now, but Emma can’t bring herself to care. She doesn’t care if all of Storybrooke knows that she’s being absolutely ravaged by the Evil Queen.  
  
“Regina, I’m so close. I’m so c-close. I need more. Please.” Regina hesitates before eventually showing her mercy, increasing her pace while latching onto Emma’s clit and sucking, flicking the bundle of nerves with more enthusiasm. A wave of pleasure washes over her, Regina’s name on her lips. Regina brings her down slowly as Emma’s eyes flutter shut, she feels Regina slowly crawling back up her body placing light kisses here and there, before resting head on her palms on Emma’s chest.  
  
The queen smile before reaching over and taking Emma’s hand and bring it to her lips. The blonde opens her eyes as Regina asks, “are you alright, darling?” Emma lets out a laugh as she looks up at the ceiling.”  
  
“Am I alright?” her gaze shifts back to Regina, “Regina…if that was you being _terrible_. I am worried about what _good_ is going to feel like.” Regina laughs, Emma reaches out and brushes her cheek with her thumb. “Let me return the favor?” she asks as runs her blunt nails along Regina’s scalp. The brunette lets out a moan at the sensation before catching herself.  
  
“As much as I would love that, darling. I have to say, I think we’ve given Gold enough of a show for tonight.” The queen stands up and begins dressing. Emma sits up before Regina continues, “How about a change of venue?” she slips her bra back on and picks up her sweater from the floor before stepping back over to Emma taking her by the chin. “I’m not sure I’m finished with you yet, Ms. Swan” and Emma shivers.  
  
  
_I was wrong. **This** is how I die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all Regina's got the potion baaaaack. Dun dun dunnnnnnn.


	6. What a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina head home for the night. Henry catches them in precarious position. They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more smut never heart anyone, right?
> 
> Shorter update today. More coming either tomorrow or Monday.

The ride to Regina’s was quick, Emma gripped the brunette’s thigh tightly, sliding her hand closer and closer to where Regina needed her most with each mile’s pass. Regina nearly slammed on the brakes as soon as they pulled into the driveway, and they both exit the vehicle attempting to not appear visibly eager. Emma trails behind Regina watching her hips sway in those god forsaken pants before she reaches the door. Regina stops at the threshold, and goes for her keys, and now it’s Emma’s turn to strike. She presses herself against Regina’s backside as she roughly takes her by the hips, pulling her against her. Emma breath hot on Regina’s ear as she whispers, “Madam Mayor, I do believe I saw you run several stop signs.” Regina moans, adjusting her head to give the blonde better access. Emma kisses down her neck.

Regina shudders and pants out, “And what exactly do you intend to do about it, darling?” Emma pauses her ministrations and quickly whips the brunette around to face her. Immediately, bringing their lips together swallowing Regina’s gasp. Emma tangles her hands in Regina’s hair, backing her against the door with a solid thud. Regina grips the savior by the collar of her coat, trying to get her as close as possible as their mouths mold together swallowing each other’s moans. Emma leans further into Regina, slowing their kisses down into a languid pace, bracing herself against the door with one hand and the other slips down, stroking Regina’s cheek. Suddenly, the door supporting Emma’s weight is gone and she and Regina tumble to the ground crossing the threshold into the foyer, Emma’s weight nearly knocking the wind out of Regina. The brunette pushes the sheriff off her to the floor in a panic, and they both look up into the perplexed face of their son.

“Henry,” Regina starts breathlessly, sitting up attempting to fix her hair. “What are you doing out of bed? It’s after midnight!” Emma feels the warmth rising in her face, they hadn’t talked about how to handle this with Henry, but I’m sure neither of them wanted him to find out about…whatever this was... like this.

Emma gets up from the floor, fixing her shirt as she stands, “Yeah, kid what gives?” Henry looks between the two of them, questioning.

“Well, I was asleep…then I heard a bang at the door and thought Mom may have lost her key a-“ Regina interrupts him.

“That is exactly… what happened! I couldn’t find it in my purse. I’m sorry we woke you, sweetie.” She lies. Henry eyes them both suspiciously now.

“Uh-huh. You sure you weren’t fighting, and why is Emma here anyways?” His eyebrow raised; Emma laughs internally…noting that he’s definitely of the nurture side of nature vs nurture debate because that’s a Regina expression if she’s ever seen on before. Emma can’t fight the smile that takes a place on her face at the thought.

“Kid, we weren’t fighting, but yes there was a little taunting on my part in regard to the keys.” Regina eyes Emma with a look she can’t quite place. “I mean the Mayor of Storybrooke is usually so poised and organized…but can’t find her own house keys…sheesh.” The brunette rolls her eyes.

“Okay, I think that’s enough out of you, Swan” Regina bites, she brings her focus back to Henry, “and to answer your question. Ms. Swan is here because she lives on the other side of town, and I’m quite tired from our fruitless stake out, so I offered to let her stay in the guest room”

Henry’s clearly shocked, “You’re letting her stay…here? In our house.”

“What? You don’t want me here or something?” Emma laughs.

“No…it’s just weird. You two are weird.” He makes a face.

“Well, as much as I’d like to stand in the foyer debating how weird I may or may not be,” Regina starts as she moves to close the front door before turning to Henry and placing a palm on his cheek, “you need to get to bed.” She kisses him on his forehead before turning him around and sending him on his way back to bed.

“Fine.” He relents. “Good night!” he turns back to them both with a smile before walking out to the hall. They both stand in weight as they listen for him to pad up the stairs to his room. Both remain frozen in place until they hear the echo of his door clicking shut. Simultaneously they release a breath. Regina chuckles, putting a hand to her chest as if to center herself.

“Well that was certainly close.” She laughs looking to Emma.

  
Emma nods in agreement and smiles, before approaching Regina and placing her hands on her hips pulling her close. She leans in and whispers against the brunette’s kiss-swollen lips, “Now, where were we?” there lips brush as Regina grins.   
  
“Well, sheriff.. I believe you were about to lay down the law.” Regina says as seductively as she can muster, before she and Emma both burst into laughter.   
  
“Oh my god, Regina...that may just be the cheesiest line I have ever heard.” she just holds Regina and laughs before leaning in again, her nose brushing against Regina’s cheek before she begins peppering her face with light kisses. Suddenly Regina backs away, Emma’s about to protest when the mayor takes her by the hand and begins pulling her from the foyer.    
  
Regina spares her a glance over her shoulder before saying, “If we’ve learned anything tonight, darling, it’s that some things are better saved for the bedroom. Especially when you have a son who thinks his mother is actively trying to destroy the other one.”   
  
_ I don’t think “destroy” is really that far off... _   
  
“That’s fair,” Emma says with a laugh. Her hand warm in Regina’s, the feeling of anticipation begins to rise in her chest as they enter the long hallway leading to the master bedroom. They enter the room and Regina drops Emma’s hand to close the door. Emma turns as she does so, taking in the room. It’s warm, welcoming, the moonlight shines across Regina’s well made bed. She takes a deep breath before feeling warm hands slip around her waist. Emma turns to face Regina, she looks into her eyes searching, but for what she doesn’t quite know. Her heart rate begins to quicken once again as she runs her hands up Regina’s sides, over her chest before taking the brunette's face in her hands pulling her in for a searing kiss. Emma moves to deepen the kiss almost instantly, and their tongues battle for dominance. Their hands pulling at clothes, soon strewn about the room. Soon they’re both stripped bare, and Emma begins pulling Regina back towards the bed, stumbling a bit as her knees buckle on contact. Their lips separate and Emma seats herself at the edge of the bed, grabbing Regina by her hips, pulling her close before kissing a long her waistline, nipping at her hips. Her hands run up and down the length of Regina’s thighs before she runs a finger through soaked folds. Regina gasps and Emma takes her by the hands as she scoots back on to the bed, leading Regina to crawl to straddle the blonde once again. Emma runs her hands over Regina’s stomach before taking her breasts in her hands, briefly squeezing her nipples between her fingers before she takes the brunette by her neck and pulls her into a kiss once again. As they kiss one of the blondes hands slips down between them and Emma doesn’t think she’s heard anything pretty as the sound Regina makes when fingers effortlessly slip inside her. That’s what she thinks until Regina finally comes undone on her fingers a while later. They pass the next couple of hours taking turns ravishing the other, until they’re spent. As Emma falls asleep with Regina’s head on her chest one thought creeps into her head.  
  
  
_I am such a goner.  
_  
  
The morning comes, and Emma opens her eyes to find an already awake Regina watching her, head resting against the blonde’s stomach. They share a smile, and Regina hums.  
  
“Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?” she grins knowingly.  
  
Emma smiles at her like a fool, “Best sleep I’ve had in...well ever. You, uh, you definitely wore me out Madam Mayor.” Regina blushes, turning her face to laugh into Emma’s stomach.  
  
“Emma, I think we’re past the ‘Madam Mayor’ bit.” she kisses next to Emma’s belly button before looking back up.  
  
“Fair, fair...but I kind of like it…”  
  
“Oh really?” Regina inquires as she brushes along Emma’s hipbone with her freehand.  
  
“Definitely...adds a little forbidden element to what we did last night. Don’t you think?” Emma grins.  
  
The resulting laugh from Regina echoes off the walls of her bedroom. “I think the fact that you are the Savior sent to break my curse adds enough of a forbidden element for at least several repeats of last night”  
  
Emma’s grin fades a bit, the comment sobering her slightly. She moves to brush some of Regina’s hair behind her ear. “Speaking of last night….should we talk about it?”  
  
Regina nods. “You’re right, which do you want to talk about first, this…” she reaches behind her and holds up the small vial of potion before continuing. “Or this…” her voice husky as she runs her nails down Emma’s things, nipping at the pale skin of her stomach. Emma’s hips buck as she releases an unsteady breath, forcing herself to speak.  
  
“Both? Yes both,” she tries to continue and fails to hold back a moan “booooth, oh god...Regina” she loses focus as Regina runs her tongue through her folds. Arousal shoots from her center to her toes.   
  
A few distracting orgasms later, they’re dressing hoping to give Emma a chance to sneak to the kitchen alone before Henry wakes, not wanting him to see them leaving Regina’s room together. Emma pulls her tanktop back on and as she buttons her pants she asks, “So, what does...this mean?” Regina steps out of her closet buttoning her white shirt before running her fingers through her hair in thought.  
  
“I think at the very least it means, that we’re attracted to one another.” Regina begins. She approaches Emma, and takes her by the shoulders, “but I also think we need to be cautious, until we define it...the first reason being because or Henry...the second being the curse.” her thumbs rub into Emma’s shoulders as she looks at her with concern.  
  
Emma nods, “Absolutely. We keep it casual, we keep it quiet...we’ll figure it out. Henry’s feelings come first.” Regina smiles and places a chaste kiss on Emma’s lips.  
  
Regina places a hand on Emma’s cheek, “I definitely am not saying I want this to be a one time thing.” Emma grins.  
  
“Well, I think technically...it would have been a 5 time thing.” she looks at Regina impishly.  
  
Regina slaps her on the shoulder playfully, “Touché,” she sighs, “I do know, that I think I really like you.” Emma’s smile softens.  
  
“Well, I know that I think I like you too.” she leans in and places a kiss on Regina’s cheek. “ I think for now, that’s a good place to start. We’ll just tell the kid we’re trying to get along for his sake if he gets suspicious, and we’ll work out the curse bit together. Piece of cake.”  
  
Regina chuckles, “I hardly think ending the Dark Curse and stopping Gold is a ‘piece of cake’,” she uses air quotes for emphasis, “but I do love your optimism, Sheriff.  
  
“Thank you.” the blonde steps away from Regina, and quietly opens the door. She pokes her head out the door and listens for any sign of Henry being awake before turning to give Regina the thumbs up and making her way into the hall. Eventually reaching the kitchen she lets out the breath she’d been holding and begins searching the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.  
  
“Emma?”  
  
“JESUS!” Emma jumps what she estimates is about 30 feet into the air, before turning around. “Kid...my god, warn a girl will ya?”   
  
He shrugs, “Sorry, where’s Regina?”  
  
“Your mom? She’s uh...she must not be up yet.” Emma looks around, waiting for Regina to come bail her out of this conversation.  
  
“Okay, well...I have to be at school in 30 minutes and I haven’t eaten breakfast yet. So…”  
  
“Soooo….right. Yes, well...here’s an apple.” She reaches across the counter to the bowl of fruit and plucks an apple, shining it on her shirt before handing it to Henry. “ Annnnd let’s see... She begins searching the cupboards for anything “Ah-ha! Here!” her hands land on some Quaker Oats.  
  
“Plain oatmeal? Yuck.” he sticks out his tongue in disgust.  
  
“Hey kid, oatmeal is an EXCELLENT breakfast. Sticks to your bones, keeps ya full. Here’s give me the apple. Go finish getting dressed and I will make you the best oatmeal you have ever tasted.” She ruffles his hair and he turns to leave without a word but shouts from the hall.  
  
“You’re being weird!” before closing his door.  
  
Emma shouts in retort “Takes one to know one, kid!” just then she hears the familiar clearing of a throat behind her.  
  
“Very mature, Ms Swan.” she’s smiling, but not in the old way she used to smile at Emma. She smiles at her with what looks like a genuine appreciation.  
  
“What can I say, the kid knows how to get to me. Here,” she hands Regina the apple. “Cut this up while I get the oatmeal started. “Where do you keep your cinnamon, and where’s your maple syrup?”  
  
Regina points to a cupboard behind Emma, before pulling out a cutting board, begging to core a slice up the apple. “I have to say...this is nice. Having you here in the morning...for Henry.” she blushes.  
  
Emma looks at Regina over her shoulder from the stove, “Well, I like being here...for both of you.” They finish preparing Henry’s breakfast in silence. He comes back out a few minutes later scarfing down the oatmeal. Regina invites Emma to join her when she takes him to school. Henry doesn’t say much along the way but they can both feel his eyes on them. They drop him at school, and Regina drives off but doesn’t begin heading towards Emma’s apartment like Emma assumed she would.   
  
“Uh, where are we going, Regina?” she questions.  
  
“The only place this potion will be safe.” she says no more and they continue driving, eventually pulling into the cemetery and parking the car in front of a mausoleum. Regina gets out of the car. Emma doesn’t move until Regina steps around and opens her door.   
  
“Where are we?” she asks.  
  
“My father’s tomb. Come on. There’s something you need to see.” Regina walks over to the tomb, and opens it, making her way inside, Emma follows.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter update. Studying is lame, but it's gotta get done.


	7. Eats Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina shows Emma her vault, and a new visitor arrives in Storybrooke.

They descend down a dark stone stairwell that eventually leads into a chamber with torches which light upon their entrance. There’s various chests, items, and bookcases all around the space. Regina turns to look at Emma, she looks worried. “This,” she gestures vaguely around her “is my magic vault. All the magic I have is here in this room. It’s everything I managed to bring with me from the Enchanted Forest. No one knows about it except me...and now you. Not even Gold.”   
  
“Then how did Gold know where to find this potion. "Emma asks, approaching Regina wanting to calm her.   
  
“Back in the Enchanted Forest, Gold was known by two names. Rumpelstiltskin and...the Dark One.” she reaches toward Emma who takes her hand as she continues, rubbing her thumbs in small circles on the backs of her hand. “The Dark One, is a powerful magical being. Capable of amazing and unspeakable magic. The only catches being, your heart is consumed by darkness, and you’re tied to a magical dagger which can be used to summon and control you….kind of like a genie’s lamp to an extent. Gold, the Dark One, helped me cast the curse that brought us here. Gold knew his son had come here, to the ‘World Without Magic’ through the use of a magic bean years ago. Ever since then he’s tried everything he could to find him. In a way, we shared a common end goal. My guess is Gold roped this vial into the curse as a fail save for himself. Either to ensure he could find his son if non-magical means failed, or find the only woman who dared love him, Belle” she pauses.   
  
“Belle...as in...the Disney Princess?” Emma looks dumbfounded.   
  
Regina chuckles, “Yes, but not quite. I wanted to ensure Gold stayed weak and miserable, although he helped me with the curse we weren’t exactly allies….and he was more of a liability than an asset. So, like everyone else his memory was wiped, his magic gone, his love hidden from him.”   
  
“Where did you send her?” Emma asks, knowing she won’t like the answer.   
  


“She’s in the psych ward of the hospital. Hidden right under his nose.” as she says it, her gaze shifts to the floor and she shifts uncomfortable on the balls of her feet. “If his memories are back, that means he’s starting to put the puzzle together. Soon he’ll figure out where she is, what I’ve done, and if he gets his hand on this potion he’ll be more dangerous than ever...and not just to me. I worry he might do something to this entire realm.” she begins to look desperate, like she wants nothing more in the world than for Emma to believe her.  
  
“So what are our options here?” Emma tightens her grip on Regina in an attempt to ground her.  
  
“I’m not sure, but for now I just wanted to get this here so it’s safe. I think…” she sighs “I think you might be able to use it to break the curse.”  
  
“Well that’s great!” Emma says with excitement, which quickly fades. “For everyone but you… God Regina I wish there was a simple solution to all of this but I’m not sure what to do either way. I don’t want everyone to keep living this way. It’s not right, but if they get their memories back I’m afraid of what that means for u- you. I just want you and Henry safe and happy.” her hands move to Regina’s waist and she pulls her close, resting their foreheads together. “None of this is fair.”  
  
Regina lets out a small huff of a laugh, “In my experience, very little ever is.” She lifts her head and gently takes Emma by the chin, lifting her gaze to her own. “But I made this mess...and i have to figure out how to fix it.  
  
“Well you don’t have to do it alone Regina. You have me. I’m not going anywhere.” she wraps arms tightly around the brunette now. “So, what now?”  
  
Regina steps out of Emma’s grip and turns to walk over to a cabinet on the far wall, she opens it and places the potion inside. As it settles on the shelf it vanishes from view. She turns to Emma “It’s meant as a deterrent for thieves. They open the cabinet and see nothing of value and move on. Kind of nifty. As for what we do next, I’ve brought plenty of books on curses, spells, enchantment, you name it, here with me. Perhaps we start with research.”  
  
“Alright, lead the way.” Emma points towards one of the bookshelves to her right and Regina walks over, examines the bindings of several books with a furrowed brow before settling on a few. She pulls them from the shelf and holds one out to Emma.  
  
“These seem like a good enough place to start.” her tone is somber and unenthused and she begins flipping through the pages, turning to walk into the next room. Emma senses a coldness and follows her. The room Regina’s led her into is a small sitting area. Two plush red chairs sit in front of a lit fireplace, an ornate rug spread along the cold stone floor. Regina strides over taking a seat without looking up, already engrossed in her reading.  
  
“Regina…”Emma starts before the brunette interrupts.  
  
“Please, Emma not now. I cannot have this conversation now.” Regina frowns and places the book in her lap rubbing her temples.  
  
“There’s never going to be a good time to talk about this, and we need to get it over with.” the blonde walks over and takes a seat across from Regina and observers her, waiting.  
  
“Fine. I’m struggling to come to terms with the curse ending, but I know it has to end. Henry needs it to end… I just don’t think some people deserve for it to end. Which I know isn’t my decision, because clearly I’ve made some….flawed choices, but you know what other people made choices too. Choices that hurt me. Choices that ruined my life, choices that got people I cared about killed, and I’m just expected to be the bigger person? I’m just expected to let all of that go? Why? Why does it always come down to me? Why am I the only person who stands to lose something when this ends? I’ve made so many wrong turns, Emma and I just don’t know if I’m going to be able to find my way back, but I want to.” her eyes begin to fill with tears and she puts her head in her hands, and shallow sobs begin to take over her body. Emma rushes forward, placing the book on her seat before she goes, and kneels in front of Regina. She places a comforting hand on her knee and waits for the mayor to look at her.  
  
“Regina, you’re not going to lose anything except this magical cage you’ve put you and all these other people in...and I know it’s scary. This is all you’ve known for almost 30 years, but Regina there’s so much more to gain.” the brunette scoffs. “Regina I’m serious. Right now Henry thinks you’re the ‘Evil Queen’ hell bent on power and destruction...the kid thinks you’re going to kill me...which I mean you were, but I feel like we’re passed that? Imagine what you ending your own curse would say to him, what it would mean to him. You’d be showing him that no one is ever too far gone.” she pleads as she threads her fingers into Regina’s dark hair and caresses her tear-stained cheeks with her thumbs. Regina sniffles and tries to smile, looking to Emma with admiration. “It’s not going to be easy...it honestly probably won’t go well. I expect angry mods, pitchforks, the whole nine….but no one is going to lay a finger on you or Henry, not while I’m around. We’re going to do this. We’re going to end this, and we’re going to show them. That in spite of everything you and they have done...we’re going to work together to make sure everyone gets their happy ending. Especially you. Whatever it takes we’ll make this, all of it, right. You and me.” she smiles, trying to convey everything she feels in a look.  
  
“For Henry?” Regina asks.  
  
Emma’s heart aches for this woman, “For you.” At that Regina lunges forward and takes Emma by the neck and pulls her into a kiss. Emma loses her balance, and they end up prone on the floor, but Regina continues her assault. Both attempt to pour everything they feel but don’t dare yet say into this kiss. Emma’s just holding on for the ride, something is different, this feels different. Up until this point the kisses they shared had been a post sex endophon haze, or in desparate angry lust...this is different. It’s tender, and there’s a static the prickles across their skin. Regina begins to slow the kiss, when she stops she places one more light kiss on Emma’s lips and another on her forehead. As she pulls away to look at Emma there’s a small jolt of static that jumps from her lips to Emma’s. “Okay, ow.” they both separate and sit up rubbing their lips.  
“What was that?” Regina looks confused.  
  
“Talk about sparks flying? Am I right?” Emma chuckles at her own joke, but stops when Regina doesn’t reciprocate. “Not a good joke?”  
  
Regina smirks shaking her head, “Not that I don’t appreciate you wit...but that almost felt...magical.”  
  
“Well that is...quite the compliment, your majesty.” Emma waggles her eyebrows complete with finger guns.   
  
Regina rolls her eyes and fights back a laugh, “You are insufferable. No, I mean actually magical. The spark, it wasn’t static, it was magic.”  
  
“What does that mean? I thought this was the ‘world without magic’” she air quotes mimicking Gold.  
  
“Precisely, but as we’ve seen over the last 24 hours, this world isn’t as free of magic as we thought. I mean you see all that I’ve managed to bring with me. Who is to say Gold hasn’t done the same?”  
  
“Perhaps our research should include a little search of Gold’s shop?” Emma gets to her feet and reaches to help Regina stand.  
  
“I think that’s a lovely idea, Ms. Swan.” Regina grabs the three books, and they both turn to leave. The torches extinguish as they go. They load back into Regina’s car making a pit stop at Regina’s to drop off the books, and another at Emma’s so she can clean up. Eventually they make their way across town to Gold’s shop. The door is unlocked when they arrive, and as they enter they hear shuffling and clattering from the floor about.   
  
“What the hell? You don’t think Gold’s managed to escape, do you?” Emma turns to look to Regina.  
  
“Nonsense, my assistant would have called. Looks like Gold is just getting a taste of his own medicine.” Regina smirks, “Come on, let's go see what they’re looking for.” She walks through the shop to the stairs in the back.  
  
They enter the second floor of the shop which Gold has turned into a living space, small but relatively extravagant given the setting. They see items flying out of a closet over near the kitchen, and someone muttering curses under their breath. They enter the kitchen and Emma knocks on a cabinet “Um, sorry to interrupt but…” suddenly the intruder bursts from the closet throwing various items at them before attempting to flee knocking Regina over in the process of slipping past Emma who is attempting to remove a table cloth from her head. She throws it to the floor and turns in pursuit. “I’ll be right back! Stay here!” she charges down the stairs. She gets downstairs in time to see the intruder exting the shop and hauls ass after him. He only manages to get another 30 ft or so before Emma lunges tackling him to the ground. “Alright, buddy. Listen, if ya hadn’t ran I was probably going to let you go, but you made me run. So now, you’re gonna have to hangout with me for a little longer.” she struggles to hold the man down while fumbling for her cuffs. “STOP. SQUIRMING.” Regina eventually jobs up behind them, and a few onlookers have gathered, who increase their distance upon seeing the mayor walk up.   
  
“That’s right, keep it moving. This isn’t a reality TV show. Get a move on.” the mayor sneers and Emma laughs. Regina crouches down and helps restrain the intruder and Emma is finally able to get some cuffs on him. Regina gets up and backs away, allowing the sheriff to do her job.  
  
“Alright buddy, let’s get a look at you,” she says before using her foot to help roll the suspect over, “Then you can tell us who you are, and why y- Holy shit.” the man rolls over and Emma is face to face with a ghost from her past.  
  
“Emma!?” he says his voice laced with confusion.  
  
“Neal!?” Regina’s head jerks to Emma when the name leaves her lips, watching several expressions wash over her face as tears begin welling in her eyes.  
  
“Wait. Neal? As in..?” Regina asks remembering the name from one of the conversations they had during the stake out where Emma had opened up about her past and how her boyfriend betrayed her.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Henry’s…”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Regina’s lips set into a hard line, as she looks at the scruffy criminal lying in the street squirming. She walks over to him, and places the toe of her heel on his face. “What are you doing here?” hatred dripping from her tongue. She presses a little harder turning his face into the wet asphalt.  
  
“Hey lady, chill! I’m just here looking for my father. Where’s Rumple?” he wiggles attempting to free himself from under the queen’s foot.  
  
“Y-your father? What?” Emma says before leaning down and pulling Neal to his feet. “Are you telling me that you knew about this, “she gestures vaguely around the town. “About **_all_** of this?”  
  
“Listen, Em…” Neal starts casting his gaze downward.  
  
“You knew!” she bites through, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks, Regina moves to her side but Emma stops her. “I can’t believe you.” Suddenly, Emma launches a fist right into Storybrooke’s newest visitor's face, and he falls right back down to the ground.   
  
“God damn, ow. Alright, fine I probably deserved that, but listen to me. If I hadn’t bailed on you, you never would have ended up here to fulfill your destiny.” he shakes his head attempting to alleviate the pain from Emma’s mean right hook.  
  
Regina notices some more onlookers have gathered, and whispers to Emma. “Perhaps, we should move this somewhere a little more private.” Emma stops and takes in their surroundings before nodding and pulling Neal up by the scruff of his shirt. She drags him over to Regina’s black SUV and throws him into the back, slamming the door before getting into the drivers side, Regina gets into the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt as Emma pulls off, before asking “Where do we take him? We can’t let Gold see him if what he’s saying is true.”  
  
“You have a wine cellar right?” Emma asks.  
  
“I do indeed.” Regina responds looking forward. They drive on in silence. When they arrive at Regina’s they enter through the back making a beeline for the basement in case Henry has gotten home early. They take Neal downstairs, and push him into a chair. Regina produces some rope and begins fastening his ankles to the chairlegs, ensuring he doesn’t wander away before they get some answers.  
  
After they stand up Neal starts to talk, “Listen, I know this is weird...and I know neither of you have a reason to trust me, but I’m not here to cause any trouble. 5 months ago, it’s like I woke up, and suddenly I knew where and how to find my father, and I knew I had to get here and I had to stop him, and the only way I could do that was if I found his dagger.”  
  
“It’s no use, you won’t find it. It’s not here. Trust me I’ve looked.” Regina scoffs.  
  
“You’ve looked? So you know who my father is...which means...Emma, this is the Evil Queen!” Neal shouts, looking clearly terrified.   
  
Emma laughs, “I’m quite aware of who Regina is.” Neal looks back and forth between the two.  
  
“Emma, you cannot trust this woman. You have to break the curse. It’s the whole reason I le…” he drops off at the last word.  
  
“What, “ Emma starts her tone shifting to annoyance, “left me? Abandoned me? Say it Neal because that’s what you did. You left me. You let me take the fall, and I was alone.”  
  
“Emma, please… I’ve already told you I had to. Listen, this guy from my home realm showed up and told me that if I stayed with you, you’d never fulfill your destiny as the Savior. Which by the way you’ll never fulfill if you’re paling around with the person who cast the curse in the first place!” he gestures with his head unable to use his hands to help articulate his point.  
“None of that matters at the moment, because as it turns out. I think we may share a common goal.” Regina interjects.  
  
“Oh really, like what?” Neal asks.  
  
“Stopping your father. Emma and I caught him last night attempting to steal a potion he managed to bring through to this world. We’re not sure what he intends to do with it. Either he means to locate you or Belle...or get rid of me and take over the curse for himself. We’re not entirely sure, but his memories are clearly back and you know as well as I do that Rumple with magic spells bad news for us all.” Regina holds Neal’s gaze. Her eyes boring into him like daggers.  
  
_Regina is so hot when she’s angry. Oh my god, dude. Focus._   
  
“She’s right, Neal. We’re going to have to work together, and you’re going to have to trust us. Here’s the plan, we will keep you at my apartment and you will stay there, you will stay far away from city hall and the sheriff’s office. Meanwhile, Regina and I will deal with your father being in a jail cell and the potion, while simultaneously trying to figure out how to prevent life as we know it in Storybrooke from imploding once the curse is broken. Great? Great. Solid.” She reaches and undoes Neal’s cuffs, and tosses him her keys. “It’s the yellow bug parked outside,” she pulls a notepad from her pocket and scribbles something on it. “Here is my address. I’m the sheriff here so if you don’t go there, I’ll know it. If you leave Storybrooke, I’ll know it and I will find you, and this time my right hook will be the least of your worries. Got it”  
  
Neal smiles, “Got it. I’m not going anywhere, Em. I have to stop him, and I think I’m the only one who can.”  
  
“Lovely, okay. You can go now. Bye.” Regina bites. Neal turns to leave, heading up the stairs, and Regina & Emma follow. They stand in the kitchen as the watch him drive off.  
  
“Henry should be getting home soon, yeah?” Emma asks, drumming her fingers on the counter. “Think he’ll want to know why I’m still here?”  
  
“Of course he will. ‘Why?’ is his favorite question.” she laughs. “Maybe we take this as an opportunity to give him our ‘co-parenting’ and ‘getting along speech?” Regina raises her eyebrow with the question.  
  
“That’s actually not a bad idea. How about this...I’ll order a pizza, you pick out a move, and we’ll make it into a little...family movie night? Really sell it.” she smiles at Regina who returns it with equal fervor.  
  
“Sounds lovely.” Regina walks to the stove and puts on a kettle, making them both a cup of tea, they stand in the kitchen, discussing possible courses of action to deal with the Gold issue. Eventually, the run out of tangible ideas and things begin to bridge on the flirty side.   
“Well, as the Savior maybe you’ll just have to punch him into submission, because I have to say...watching you knock a grown man on his ass really...does something for me.” she hums as she wraps her arms around Emma’s waist, and the blonde brings her hands behind Regina’s head, resting her forearms on her shoulders.  
  
“Oh really? Well, I definitely don’t want to disappoint the queen” she says as she leans and just as she grazes Regina’s bottom lip, they hear the sound of something hitting the tile floor behind them. They both turn to look to see Henry standing on the other side of the kitchen island looking absolutely betrayed.  
  
“You know.” Henry says, his bottom lip trembling.  
  
_Shit._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely next update won’t be until after Thanksgiving, I have an exam on Wednesday. So look for an update Saturday! Thanks for reading. Have a safe & happy thanksgiving if you’re celebrating!


	8. You Should Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry’s not happy. Some family time. Some fluff-ish moments. Some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter update with the holiday & the exam. Another update in a few days.

Regina and Emma both move to comfort him “Henry…”   
  
“You know, and you’re….you’re” tears begin to spill from his eyes.   
  
Regina gets to him first kneeling in front of him, “Henry sweetie,” she moves to touch his cheek but he recoils from her touch wiping his face.    
  
“Get away from me. What did you do to her!? You put her under a spell!” he points to Emma, Regina looks back.   
  
“Kid, she didn’t do anything to me. It’s complicated.” Emma joins Regina on the floor.   
  
“I don’t believe you! She’s evil! I know it. You know it!” Henry is getting desperate now, Emma can tell the kid feels so betrayed.   
  
“Henry. Listen to me. Your mother is not that person anymore. She’s going to help me break the curse” Emma grabs Henry’s hand attempting to soothe him, but he rips it from her like he’s been burned.   
  
Regina backs her up, “It’s true Henry. Look,” she stands up and takes the books from her vault and shows Henry the spellbooks. “I took Emma to my vault today, she knows everything. We’re trying to find a solution. I promise you...but Mr. Gold has his memories back, and he found some powerful magic, and we have to stop him first.”   
  
Henry's eyebrows shoot up at this, “Rumplestiltskin knows who he is? That’s not good.”   
  
“No, no it isn’t.” Emma agrees.   
  
“Well what are we going to do?” Henry asks.    
  
“ **_We_ ** ,” Emma starts, using her finger to gesture to the three of them, “aren’t going to do anything.  **_We_ ** ,” she gestures to herself and Regina, “have apparently gained a new ally who also knows who Gold really is, and we’re all going to stop him. You just need to worry about what topping you want on your pizza tonight.” Henry seems to calm down at that.    
  
“I’m sorry I yelled at you, Mom.” he says to Regina before reaching out and hugging her...it’s cautious, but it’s a start and Regina seems to relish in it regardless. Emma thinks everything is settled and goes to grab her phone to order their pizza, when Henry pipes back up. “Now we can talk about what’s going on with you two.” a smug smile on his face as Emma looks to Regina like a deer in headlights.   
  
“What do you? I mean why….you...oh my goodness I think I left the car running!” Emma moves to leave the room, when a hand clamps down on her forearm.   
  
“Oh-ho. No you don’t Ms. Swan. You are not throwing me to the wolves.” she yanks Emma back over to her, slipping her arm through Emma’s elbow pulling her close to prevent her escape. They both grin uncomfortably at their son.   
  
“You guys are being weird again.” Henry says matter of factly. “I don’t see why this is so hard. Just admit you’re dating.”   
  
“I don’t know if you can call it dating, there haven’t been any dates just a lot of - oof!” she’s cut off with a sharp elbow to the side. “Ow! What was that for!? I was just going to say a lot of chasing after break in suspects!”   
  
“Oh. Sorry.” Regina shrugs and looks back over to Henry, “I think what Emma is trying to say is, we haven’t necessarily defined what we are yet. All we know right now is we have recently been seeming to get along, and have begun to really start to enjoy eachothers company...and… we’re just going to see where this goes for now. But…”   
  
“But” Emma takes over at Regina’s pause, “Kid, if this isn’t okay with you. You say the word. You’re the first priority for us both here. We were going to talk to you about some of this tonight, and we’re sorry you found out the way you did.” Emma puts a hand on Henry’s shoulder attempting to comfort him. He looks at both of them, clearly stewing things over...choosing his words.   
  
“I think it’s great.” He says with cheery demeanor shocking them both.   
  
Regina looks relieved, “Well okay then, but if that changes...you let us know. Okay?”   
  
“Sure, but as long as you two aren’t actively trying to kill each other, or thinking about not ending the curse. I’m fine. I’m a kid, I’m not fragile.” he picks up his bookbag. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some very important multiplication tables to attend to.” he turns to leave and gets to the edge of the room before dropping his bag and turning around running to hug them both. “Oh, and I don’t want mushrooms on the pizza. Thanks, Moms!” he smiles and runs off to his room.   
  
“Huh...well...that certainly took a 180.” Regina says, making her way back into the kitchen and dumping the rest of her tea.   
  
“He had us in the first half, I’m not gonna lie” Emma agrees.   
  
They go about preparing for dinner. Henry emerges from his room when the pizza arrives, there’s still some residual awkwardness, but once they settled in on the couch with their pizza...everything seemed to sink into a warm comfortability. Once they finish eating, the opt for a rousing game of Mao. Emma had never heard of the game, but clearly Henry and Regina had. They were on their fifth game now and Emma still had no idea what was going on. Henry plays a two of hearts on Regina’s 4 hearts, Emma plays a queen of hearts, and lets out an enthusiastic, “Have a nice day!” A small feeling of triumph washes over her, that is until Henry draws three cards from the deck and places them in front of her.

“Failure to draw two cards” he shoots her a wide grin while Regina hides a laugh behind her deck at Emma’s visible frustration.

“Damn it! I’m never going to get this. How many rules are there anyway!?” She roughly snatches the penalty cards from the table in front of her placing them in her hand.

Henry snorts, drawing yet another card from the deck and placing it in front of her, “...Talking.” He and Regina are snickering now, until Henry’s laugh shifts into a yawn. Regina looks to the clock on the wall and a subtle look of shock takes over her features. 

“Oh wow, we’ve been going at this for hours now. Time sure flies when you’re winning.” She throws Emma a gloating smirk before continuing, “I think it’s time for you to head to bed” she starts picking up the table.

“You’re probably right, beating you two at Mao is exhausting.” He leans back in his chair lacing his fingers behind his head a smug smirk on his lips as he places his feet on the table.

“Wow, I see the kid has taken on your ability to win with humility, Regina.” Emma laughs, shaking her head.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself swan,” Regina walks behind her now squeezing her shoulder before moving on to Henry “Alright, off to bed.” She pulls out Henry’s chair and his feet plop to the ground with a thud. He jumps up and throws his arms around Regina in a heartfelt hug. Emma watches as Regina’s eyes shut, and she holds her son. It’s evident she’s soaking this moment in, refusing to take if for granted. Emma realizes it must have been a minute since Henry had given her a hug with such genuine affection. The realization simultaneously warms & stabs her heart. All Regina wants is to be loved the way she loves those she cares most about. Emma vows then that she will do whatever it takes to make sure Regina never feels unloved again. Henry releases Regina before heading over to the blonde, pulling her into a tight embrace. Emma’s about to release him when he grips on tighter, whispering in her ear before letting go.

“Don’t hurt her. Please.” He gives her one final squeeze before letting go, they share a smile before he runs off to his room shouting them both a goodnight on his way.

The two women clean up the kitchen before Regina puts on some tea. They take their cups and the books from the vault and head to Regina’s room. They climb under the covers, huddling close, sipping their tea and reading in silence. It’s comfortable, it’s easy. Eventually Emma’s eyes get too dry and heavy for her to continue. She closed her book, and dramatically leans over, placing her head in Regina’s lap with a sigh.

“Who would have thought books about magic would be SO boring!?” She lets out a huff. Regina quirks and eyebrow and moves the book out of her line of sight to shoot Emma a look of faux irritation.

“Where I’m from magic is essentially science. You’re basically reading a physics textbook, darling.” She says with a light laugh, going back to her reading.

“Well, I failed physics. I think I’m spent. You ready for bed?” She reaches up to run her fingers through Regina’s hair.

“You sleep, I’m going to read a bit longer. It’ll help me wind down.” She leans down to place a kiss on Emma’s forehead and goes to sit back up, but before she can Emma stops her. She takes her gently by the back of the neck and pulls her into a warm, languid kiss. Just as they start to sink into it they’re both jolted with another shock. Similar to earlier in the vault. They both jerk apart.

“What the hell!?” Emma grabs her lower lip. “Why does this keep happening?”

“I’m not sure...but I don’t like it.” Regina says, a puzzled look on her face.

“Ow, wound my ego while you’re at it!” Emma gives Regina a playful slap on the arm.

“Emma, not the kiss. The magic. I guess it’s another thing to look out for in our research.” She says moving back to her book. Emma settles back into Regina’s lap, eventually one of Regina’s hands finds its way into the blonde’s hair, gently scratching her scalp. Sleep overtakes her and Regina reads on into the early hours of the morning, falling asleep with a book still grasped in her hands. Their rest is short lived as they are awakened by the unpleasant sound of Regina’s ringtone around 7am. Emma sits up, rubbing her eyes as Regina fumbles around her nightstand for her phone, answering it with no effort to hide her frustration.

“This better be good….WHAT? How? We-I’ll be right there. No, no. I will call Sheriff Swan myself, thank you. Don’t touch anything!” She hangs up the phone and looks to Emma, terror etched along her face.

“Regina what is it?” Emma grabs her freehand.

“Gold’s escaped.”


	9. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina begin their search for Gold. David gets sassy.

“I’m sorry, what?” Emma says in disbelief.

“You heard correctly. Gold escaped. He’s on the loose. He knows we have that potion, and he’s out and who knows what he’ll do to get it.” The brunette runs a hand nervously through her hair. Emma can tell she’s trying to keep herself from seeming frantic.

“Oh I heard you, but you said he escaped. Do we really think the same night Gold’s supposed son arrives in Storybrooke, Gold just suddenly up and breaks out of a jail cell with no magic? No, he was freed. We’re making a pit stop before we go to City Hall.” Emma’s out of bed pulling on her pants before Regina can protest. The mayor jumps to herfeet, following suit, matching Emma’s determination.

They leave a note for Henry in the kitchen before rushing out the door, Regina whips out of the driveway and heads in the direction of Emma’s apartment. 

“How would Neal even manage to break Gold out on his own? I mean it’s a jail cell, not a hotel room door!” Regina asks clearly flabbergasted.

Emma sighs, “Listen, Neal and I have a pretty solid history of busting into places we don’t belong, and given the fact that he had my entire prison stay and then some to continue perfecting the trade, who knows what he’s capable of now. He’s not a bad guy, and he’s never had really anything to say about his father one way or the other...but clearly he knows more about me, you, the Enchanted Forest, and Daddy Dearest the Dark One than I do...so honestly who knows. I mean look at Henry, he’s never truly given up hope on you, maybe Neal is still holding out hope his dad’s still in there somewhere?”

“Or….” Regina starts.

“Or?”

“Or he’s hoping to wield the dagger and use dear old dad for a quick payday?” Regina’s eyes narrow, she steps a little more firmly on the gas and the car lurches with the sudden increase in speed.

“But, Regina, the only magic in this realm is that potion and anything else in your vault...if there’s no magic, there’s no Dark One or dagger to control him….right?” The blonde looks to Regina for confirmation.

“Honestly, Emma if Gold managed to sneak a True Love Potion through the curse, who knows what other loopholes he created in the curse, and who is to say since regaining his memories that he hasn’t been in contact with his son and cooked up a plan to bring magic to this realm. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to trust that little toad.” Regina slams the heel of her palm into the steering wheel in frustration. Emma reaches over and places a comforting hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze before Regina takes her hand.

A short time later they pull up in front of Emma’s building, a gentle rain has begun to fall. Emma jumps from the vehicle and runs a few yards before stopping, clearly looking around the parking lot. “My car’s not here!” She says, “That mother fucker! First he breaks up with me, blames me for a crime we committed together, abandons me to a prison sentence….AND NOW HE STEALS MY CAR!?” She’s shouting now as Regina catches up to her.

“Emma calm down.” The brunette looks around for onlookers.

“Calm down? Calm down? Regina. Do you understand what I’ve done? I let the son of the Dark One just stroll out of your house WITH MY CAR because even after EVERYTHING he’s done to me… I thought that MAYBE just MAYBE I could trust him, I thought that maybe our past meant something to him. I’m such an idiot. Gold is going to get that potion and who knows what he’s going to do, but whatever it is it will all be because of me!” Her face is red as she gestures frantically. Regina takes her by the hands and yanks her close.

“Emma, you listen to me. I am the one who cast this curse. I am the one who brought Gold here, I am the one who chose to trust the Dark One to help me cast a curse to live out my personal vendetta because I couldn’t see a past my own pain. Whatever happens here is because of the poor choices I made in pursuit of revenge. You and Neal are both just part of a very large problem that Gold, the Charmings, and I created...and we are going to fix this!” Regina looks at her with a fierce determination, but there’s a glint of doubt in her eye and Emma can’t tell if the Mayor is trying harder to convince her or herself.

“How, Regina? How?” 

“I don’t know, but damn it...I’m going to try. First things first, let's check out your apartment and see if Neal has made off with anything that could point us in the right direction?”

“Right. Okay. Small tangible tasks. Yes. Let’s go.” Emma keeps hold of Regina’s hand as she turns and takes off for the building. They make their way upstairs and find Emma’s door locked, the blonde kicks the door down, her strength fueled by rage and betrayal. The door flies open, nearly coming off the hinges, she steps back and Regina strides through the door frame ahead of her, Emma takes a breath and follows behind her. They stand back to back in the small space, slowly rotating, both seeming to anticipate someone or something about to jump out at them. They comb through every inch of the apartment, aside from an empty pizza box, the place looks relatively undisturbed. 

“Nothing seems...wrong” Emma says as her face sinks into a look of perplexed frustration.

“And there’s nothing to give us any hint of where he may have gone…” Regina starts. “Maybe we’re looking at this the wrong way. Maybe he didn’t flee. I mean he knows we’re already suspicious of him...perhaps he’s somewhere in town trying to blend in. Throw us off his trail by not doing anything that may raise our alarm.”

“Could be. Wouldn’t be the first time he used that tactic. Maybe we head to the station, check out the cell, see if there’s any trace of Gold or who got him out?” The blonde offers.

Regina picks her keys up off the counter and makes for the door, “Sounds like a plan, Sheriff, but first we stop at Granny’s… I’m going to need some coffee to make it through this day.” She’s out the door and down the hall before Emma can respond.

Soon, they’re pulling up outside Granny’s and Regina gasps, snapping Emma out of a very blank daydream. She follows the brunette’s line of sight and that’s when she sees her bug parked outside the diner. Regina barely has time to pull to a full stop before Emma jumps from the vehicle and charges toward the diner. The mayor pulls into the first available spot and chases after the blonde. 

Emma throws the door to the diner open, her eyes dart around the space acquiring their target almost instantly. She finds Neal perched on a stool at the counter, sipping his coffee. The sheriff bounds up behind him and roughly grabs the collar of his jacket, yanking him from the stool as he spills coffee all over himself before dropping the mug which shatters on the floor. Ruby runs out from behind the counter and instantly begins trying to clean up the resulting mess.

“Emma what’s going on!?” Ruby shouts, her eyes wide with shock as she looks up at the blonde. Just then Regina bursts through the door out of breath.

“Swan! Let’s take this outside, please.” Regina looks stern but calm, a contrast to the blonde’s wild eyes. Emma turns to face her yanking Neal with her, the Mayor’s words not quite registering yet. “Emma, outside. Now, bring the Neanderthal, but lets not make a scene.” Regina steps forward and places a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. This seems to snap her out of whatever rage induced trance she was in. Emma forces herself to nod in acknowledgment before shoving Neal in front of her and out the door. Regina hangs back, allowing the diner door to close before sweeping her gaze over the patrons who have stopped eating their breakfast to take in the show. “Back to your meals everyone, nothing to see here, just Sheriff Swan doing her duty to protect you all. Ruby, I think this should cover his meal and the mess. Sorry.” She hands Ruby a few bills before turning on her heel and taking hastily after Emma. She comes outside to find the blonde pinning Neal to the hood of her bug.

“Emma! Emma! What the hell is go-OW!” The man yelps in pain as Emma begins to close the cuffs on his wrist with a little too much force. “What the hell is going on? Did I miss something?!?” He looks up seeing Regina approach “Can  _ YOU _ fill me in on what’s got her so riled up Miss Tall Tan And Scary?”

“Hey!” Emma shouts laying more of her weight onto Neal’s upper body, pressing his cheek further into the hood of the yellow bug, “It’s Mayor Mills to you, buddy. Don’t play coy with us. We know you busted your dad out of jail. Now tell us where he is!” Regina shakes her head, leave it to Emma to spill the beans in public, in front of the most popular business in Storybrooke. Regina watches as several emotions rotate across the man’s face; shock, anger, confusion...and fear.

“What!? He’s out!? You think I did this? No, Ems, listen.” Emma cringes at the nickname, and tears Neal from the hood of her car, and throws him into the backseat. She moves to get into the bug, clearly forgetting Regina is there. She turns to the brunette and her expression softens. She closes the drivers side door, walks around to the passenger side, and gestures for Regina to get in.

“Your carriage awaits, your majesty.” And then the blonde throws her a wink for good measure. Emma’s trying her best to lighten the mood, and she’s not sure if she’s doing it more for herself or for Regina but she gets a small smile and a light chuckle from the mayor, and it sends a small jolt of happiness to her heart...so she’ll take it. Regina walks around the front of the bug and climbs inside, the sheriff closes the door gently before walking around and jumping into the driver’s seat. She pulls off and heads for city hall.

The drive to city hall passes slowly. It unfortunately takes Neal longer than it should to realize that neither woman intends to speak to him or give him any more information about his father and how he escaped. He spends the first ten minutes of the drive attempting to grill them both, which last until Emma brakes just a little too hard at a red light causing Neal’s face to collide with the back of Regina’s headrest….message received, an uneasy silence falls over the car after that.

They pull up outside city hall, and Emma’s out first, pulling her ex from the backseat and directing him through the front door. They’re rushed by Regina’s assistant as soon as they cross the threshold. 

“Miss. Mills, David Nolan arrived several minutes ago looking for Sheriff Swan to discuss the matter of the library and I tried to get him to wait outside, but he wouldn’t listen… I’m afraid he’s already made his way into the station…”

The Mayor rolls her eyes and throws her hands into the air, “The man hasn’t even been deputized and he thinks he can just play cop in an active crime scene!? Why didn’t you call me!? You know what, it doesn’t matter. Watch this one…” she reaches behind her and yanks Neal from Emma’s grasp and shoves him towards her assistant, who looks confused, but mostly just grateful to still have a job. “Ignore his blabbering, and don’t let him out of your site. The sheriff and I will take care of the walking hero complex upstairs. Ms. Swan, lets go” Regina takes off, heels clicking as she goes. It catches Emma off guard and she catches herself staring for a minute, watching Regina’s hips sway as she goes...suddenly the Mayor stops and turns back, “Swan. The Station. Now. Before he breaks something.”

_ Dude, not the tiiiiiiime. Not even close to the time. _

Emma catches Neal’s gaze for a second, his eyes glint with something she can’t quite pin down, but it doesn’t look good. She makes a point to check him with her shoulder as she walks past, rushing to catch up with the mayor.

“Right, right sorry.” She catches up to Regina and they make there way up the stairs and down the hall to the station, where they find David rifling through some files on Emma’s desk. 

Regina clears her throat, as she throws David her signature glare, her foot tapping with a displeased tempo. “Mr. Nolan, it is my understanding that you are not a deputy of this department, and therefore a private citizen. Private citizens who wish to speak with the sheriff are to wait in the lobby, per my assistant’s instructions. So my question to you is, what gives you the right to not only enter an active crime scene, but to access the sheriff’s paperwork without her permission?”

David nearly jumps out of his skin at the disruption and he turns to face them both, dropping the file down on the desk as he does so.

“Emma! Regina! Hi. I was uh… just trying to uh…” he’s scrambling.

“Right, whatever. I don’t have time. We caught Gold sneaking into the library the other night, we arrested him for trespassing, resisting arrest, and assaulting an officer...and it seems he has broken out.” Emma begins before moving to shove past David who grabs her shoulder to stop her from approaching the cell. 

“Emma, just...I know Gold is a bad guy, but I have your back, and…” Emma shakes off his grip and moves around him to examine the cell and that’s when she sees it, written on the wall in what looks like...blood?

“SEE YOU SOON, DEARIES - Rumple”

David walks up behind her again, and Regina flanks her on the left before David gingerly places a hand on her right shoulder before continuing, “I found these as well,” he hands her a stack of photos, all with a hole in the center. Emma takes the photos and her heart jumps to her throat, and her skin goes cold. They’re all photos of her and Regina. That night on the stake out...outside of Regina’s house...in her office. All times when Gold was either preoccupied or incapacitated.

“Shit.” Emma shoves the photos into Regina’s hands. Watching for her reaction. Upon examining them, the Mayor crumples them in her fist and her eyes darken, it sends a chill down Emma’s spine. 

David interrupts, “They were mounted to the wall with this,” he hands Emma a small, ornate, pocket knife, The handle is worn and wooden, with a small white rabbit carved into the handle, with a tiny ruby for an eye. “Do either of you recognize it?” Regina and Emma take turns examining the blade, but neither are able to determine the origin. The sheriff pockets the knife, and Regina does the same with the photos. David continues speaking once more, “and… I gotta ask...who the hell is Rumple? Is that some weird nickname Gold just decided to start going by? Weird for an alias if you ask me.” Emma and Regina share a look and shrug in unison.

“Don’t ask us to explain the inner workings of that lunatic. Sheriff, I have a couple things to take care of in my office, give me about 15 minutes? I’d like to join you for the interrogation of the suspect?” Regina quirks an eyebrow and Emma nods. The mayor exits leaving Emma and David alone.

David turns to Emma and sighs, “So, remember what I said about Regina being dangerous because she has enemies?”  
  
Emma rolls her eyes, “Yes, I do remember, and I also remember telling you that I’m a big girl and I can handle myself.”  
  
”I’m just worried about you, Emma. I mean Regina? REGINA? She’s had it out for you from the moment you stepped into Storybrooke, and now what? You’re sleeping with her? Do you have a death wish of some kind?” He crosses his arms and leans back on Emma’s desk, his tone judgmental.  
  
”That may have been the case then, she was threatened. She thought I was coming to take her son, okay? Her son, who came to New York...by himself...at age 10 to find his birth mother...and try to convince her that his adoptive mother was “the Evil Queen” from the “Enchanted Forest” and that I was the only one who could break her curse. Everything Regina has done since I’ve been here has been in an effort to protect her family. That’s all. If you took even half a second to try and see things from her perspective, maybe you’d realize she’s not a bad person. She’s actually pretty incredible!” Emma’s face is hot with anger, she didn’t realize David had struck such a nerve, and she’s not sure if she’s more upset about him trying to tell her what to do, or about his judgmental attitude...but either way she’s pissed. “Maybe, if people spent a fraction of the time you all spend judging her, and gossiping about how ‘evil’ she is getting to know her, maybe none of you would be in this mess anyways!” She throws her hands in the air.  
  
”What do you mean ‘in this mess’? Emma, right now the only people in any kind of mess are you and Regina” David attempts to correct her, clearly confused. Emma has to remind herself that, oh yeah...David doesn’t know he’s cursed, but she can’t help the next words that come out of her mouth.  
  
”Oh really? Well, thank goodness we have Prince Charming himself to come and save us!” Emma rolls her eyes and throws her hands in the air. When her eyes meet David’s again, he pauses...his eyes briefly glisten with a hint of realization, but he shakes his head and his features shift back into frustration, his brow furrows.  
  
”I’m just trying to help!” He steps forward into her space.  
  
”I didn’t ask for your help! I’ve been taking care of myself for 28 years, I think I can manage a few more days!” She’s shouting now, and she turns to leave and finds Regina back in the doorway.  
  
”Mr. Nolan, I believe it’s time for you to leave.” She crosses her arms and leans against the door frame, she waits a beat before raising a brow and gesturing vaguely behind her. He takes the hint and stomps out. Once he’s out of earshot, the brunette sighs and walks over to Emma and rubs her hands up and down the blonde’s arms in an attempt to comfort her, “You know...he really doesn’t live up to the whole ‘Charming’ name does he?” She smiles as the blonde lets out a loud laugh.  
  
”No, no he does not. Not right now anyways.” Emma shakes her head and rests her head on Regina’s chest. The mayors hand comes up to stroke through her hair, before she takes Emma into a long hug, resting her cheek on top of the blondes head.  
  
Regina steps back out of the embrace, and takes Emma by both her hands, “Ready to chat with Neal?” She smirks.  
  
“Lets just get this over with. We need to find Gold, and fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update this week, had a bit of writers block...but I think I’m back in action. Look for another update by Thursday that will move the plot forward a bit more, this kind of felt a little filler-ish, but I just needed to write something to get the brain moving again. Have a lovely week!


	10. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma & Regina interrogate Neal. Some truths are revealed. Regina & Emma plan their next move in hopes to gain some ground on Gold.

Emma eventually goes to grab Neal, and brings him into the station. She sits him down in their sole interrogation room / conference room / lunchroom before she steps back out into the lobby to strategize with Regina. When she steps out she catches the brunette observing him, lips slightly pursed, eyebrows furrowed, foot tapping.

“You really don’t like him do you?” Emma observes as she approaches, Regina smiles and looks to the floor briefly before meeting Emma’s gaze.

“No. I do not, but I didn’t like you much either when you first arrived here. What happens when Henry finds out who he is?” Concern washes through Regina’s features as she glances momentarily back at Neal.

“I don’t know, Regina. I mean what happens when Neal finds out who Henry is? This is...messy. Wait… Oh my god.” Emma grabs Regina’s wrist. “Gold is...Neal’s father...so that means…. Oh my god.” The blonde looks to Regina in shock at her recent revelation, and Regina just laughs. “I’m failing to see how this is funny, Regina!”

“Oh it isn’t funny at all, darling. It’s just, “she sighs “my life! At this point, if I didn’t laugh… I’d go crazy.” She takes one of Emma’s hands in her own. “I think it’s better we talk to Henry before we let Neal know about him. Better to let Henry make the decision about whether or not we tell Neal who he is...especially given all of the other secrets we’ve been trying and failing to keep.”

“Sounds like a plan. Speaking of plans...how should we approach this?” She jerks her thumb in the direction of the interrogation room. “I’m beginning to think he's telling the truth about not freeing Gold.”

Regina seems to consider her words for a moment before speaking, “What makes you say that?” Emma gets the sense, the Mayor wanted to say something else but is choosing her words wisely.

“I’m not sure, but I’ve known Neal since we were basically kids...and he’s really not the best liar, at least not as good as he thinks” she shrugs.

Regina can’t help it but she scoffs, “Yes, the man who abandoned his pregnant girlfriend really screams trustworthy.”

Emma rolls her eyes, “I’m not saying he’s trustworthy, and I’m not saying he doesn’t know more than he’s letting on. I’m just saying I don’t think he’s actually the person who got Gold out. However, we don’t have to let him know that’s what we think. Maybe we can get something else useful out of him. Like where he thinks the Dark One’s dagger is?”

“Fine, but this doesn’t mean we go easy on him.”

“Absolutely not, I expect full Evil Queen vibes in there, Regina. If you make him cry, I’ll buy you dinner.” Emma playfully elbows the brunette’s side. Regina lets out a laugh and wraps her arms around the sheriff's waist and brings their foreheads together and lets a low hum rumble in her throat.

“Hmmm, throw in dessert and you have yourself a bet, Sheriff.” She brings their lips together, Emma sinks into it as a wave of warmth runs through her body. The mayor lightly bites her lower lip before pulling back.

Emma grins, “Absolutely. Deal.” Regina laughs and turns to enter the interrogation room. The blonde shakes her head, straightens up and throws on her best business face and follows Regina in. Regina looms in the back of the room, leering at Neal. Emma plops down into a chair across the table from Neal and kicks up here feet onto the tabletop. 

“So, Neal” Emma crosses her arms leaning back in her chair “Where’s Daddy Dearest?” She smirks and raises an eyebrow at the man she once knew. 

Neal rolls his eyes in response, “Emma. I’ve been telling you all morning. I didn’t bust out Rumple.” He puts his cuffed wrists on the table, tapping them to the table to emphasize his words.

“I didn’t ask you if you broke him out, I asked you where he is. I am now operating under the assumption you’re working with another person. Ya know? Someone you can use as the fall guy and split.” She pulls her feet from the table and leans forward eyeing her ex like she would eye someone cutting her in line. Disdain.

Neal slumps back into his seat and runs his palms over his face and then through his hair, frustrated. “Ems…” Emma cuts him off.

“Nah-uh. You don’t get to do that anymore. You’re in my town now, buddy. Karma’s finally caught up with you. So, I’ll ask you again. Where. Is. Gold?” Emma’s posture shifts into one of smug confidence, as she sits up in her chair. She registers the sound of Regina’s heels as she struts up behind her, slow...confident...menacing. It sends a thrill up Emma’s spine. 

Regina leans forward, right past Emma’s ear, and her voice hits a tone Emma’s only heard a few times before...on occasions where she’s made Regina particularly angry and was moments away from incurring her wrath. Her “Evil Queen Voice”. 

“Balefire,” Regina starts, and Emma notices how his face drops at the name. In her peripherals she sees a mean grin spread across the Mayor’s face at his reaction. “We know you know more than you’re letting on. You can either work with us and ensure we stop your father, or you can be stubborn and he’ll do something horrible...and I will ensure there is never a moment where you do not know suffering.” Regina leans further forward, placing both of her palms on the table, her face about a foot from Neal’s as she sneers, “You spend a lot of time talking about the wrong your father’s done, but you fail to acknowledge what you’ve done….the hurt you’ve caused. Specifically the hurt you’ve caused Emma. I’d think the least you could do is look inside that tiny mind of yours,”she pauses and pokes Neal right in the middle of his forehead “and tell her….What. You. Know.” She accents each word with a new poke to the forehead as she growls them out through her teeth.

Neal looks up at her with a hatred in his eyes, “That’s rich.” He spits out, “The Evil Queen lecturing me on hurting others, real fucking rich.”

Regina laughs, “Ah, Baelfire….here’s the difference.  _ You _ hurt someone that  _ I  _ care about. So, now I have a personal interest in the matter, and considering I cast a curse on everyone who has ever wronged me...you may want to consider cooperating.” She stands up and moves to stand behind Emma, she grips the back of the blonde’s chair, watching Neal closely. Emma can feel the anger radiating off her. Emma watches as Neal realizes something. His eyebrows shoot up, and she’s not sure what he’s figured out but the smirk on his face is unsettling to say the least.

“Oh boy. Oh shit, no fucking way. You two? Oh that’s priceless. Emma, are you kidding me? I uprooted my entire life to make sure that you came here and broker her curse...correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think sleeping with the enemy is part of Fairy Tale Curse Breaking 101?”

Emma stands up, accidentally shoving the chair into Regina. She slams her fist into the table, “You uprooted YOUR life? No, Neal...you uprooted my life. I went to prison because of you. What I do now, is none of your business...none of your concern. You don’t get to walk in here and pretend you know everything about me, about this curse, about Regina. None of it. So shut your mouth, unless you’re going to answer my questions. I can’t break this curse until we find Gold, figure out his plan and stop him. So, you can either help us or you can sit in a jail cell while I do all the work and then run the risk of someone else getting hurt because of you.”

Neal sits for a moment, he sighs,”I don’t know where he is. I’ve been watching him the last few weeks. He’s been meeting with someone I don’t recognize...last time they met up, my dad gave the guy a top hat.”

Emma rolls her eyes, “So your dad has bad taste in gifts. How is that helpful.”

Regina gasps, “Jefferson.”

Neal and Emma both look over to the Mayor, “As in?”

“The Mad Hatter.” The brunette wrings her hands together, she’s frustrated and clearly trying to figure out what this means and what to do next, her features scream worry. She quickly snaps back into Mayor Mills mode and looks back to Emma, “I think it’s safe to say, Neal is the least of our worries at this point, and given this new development I think it’s imperative we continue our research. I’ll let my staff know we will be out for the remainder of the day. This one can accompany us back to my place so we can keep an eye on him.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asks.

“No, and I know everyone in Storybrooke has good reason to hate me...and Jefferson may be one of a few who really has a very good reason. I brought him here with his memories intact, and separated him from his daughter. Gold and Jefferson together both with their memories only spells trouble. Wait...” Regina’s face washes with realization and her skin goes pale, her gaze jerks back to Neal. “You said you saw your father give him a hat?”

Neal sits up, “Yeah, just a beat up looking top hat.”

Regina slams her fist into the table, “When? How long ago?”

“About...three or 4 days ago.”

“Damn it!” Regina’s hands thread into her own hair before running down her face, and Emma can tell she’s beginning to panic.

“Uh, Neal. Give us just...one moment.” Emma reaches for Regina’s hand, and pulls her from the interrogation room. She pulls the door closed behind them before putting a hand to the mayor’s cheek in an effort to calm her. Regina’s eyes close. “Regina, hey, what’s going on? Talk to me.” The brunette’s eyes open and she pulls Emma’s hand from her face and squeezes it gently as she brings it down between them.

“Gold’s been in my vault. We need to get there now. If he found Jefferson’s hat, he knows what else is in there and it’s safe to assume...he’s going or has already gone back.”

“Alright. I’ll call David. I’ll have him sit with Neal while we check the vault..” Emma pulls out her phone and steps into the hallway to make a call.

David meets them a few minutes later at the station, Emma explains to him that they’ve been holding Neal for questioning, and that she and Regina are going to follow up on some information he gave them.

“So...you want me to sit with this guy...at Regina’s house?” David' questions, clearly confused.

“Yes. I know it’s a little unorthodox, but if this guy is who he says he is we don’t want Gold having easy access to him. If he’s still in town and has figured out his buddy is in custody, he may come snooping around the station, better we keep him somewhere Gold probably wouldn’t think to look. Plus, Henry will be home from school soon and we need someone there to make sure he eats something other than Sour Patch Kids for dinner. Think you can handle ordering delivery from Granny’s?” She grinds handing him a few bills.

“Absolutely. Listen, about earlier…” he looks to the floor.

Emma puts her hand up to stop him, “I’m not having this conversation right now, David. I have a job to do. Just get Neal back to Regina’s and keep Henry alive until we get home and all will be forgiven.” She smiles and turns to leave the room. David watches as she approaches Regina in the hallway, placing her hand on the small of the mayor’s back. He sees the mayor’s face turn towards the blonde with a smile plastered on her face, and he sees Emma return the smile...and his blood runs cold. Emma’s in love with Regina, and she doesn’t even know it...and he doesn’t know why it bothers him so much.

Regina and Emma arrive at the vault a short time later, they rush down the stairs into the main chamber and everything appears to be as they left it. Regina rushes over to the illusioned cabinet she had placed the potion in just a day earlier, she reaches in and Emma watches as the brunette reaches in, holding her breath, until she sees the mayor’s shoulders relax and she lets out a sigh of relief.

Regina turns to face her, “It’s still here.”

“Thank goodness.” Emma approaches Regina and pulls her into a hug. 

“We have to use some of it.” Regina says, and Emma pulls back gripping the brunette by her shoulders and throwing her a look of bewilderment.

“What?” She asks

“We have to use some of it. If Gold and Jefferson are working together, and they know about my vault they’re already several steps ahead of us. We need to gain some ground here. I want to use some of the potion to...wake up an ally. Well, someone I hope to convince to be an ally.” 

“Who?” Emma asks.

“Belle.” Regina’s face is determined and she removes herself from Emma’s grasp and begins to make her way out of the vault. Emma follows her and they get back into the car.

“Before we bust Belle out of the hospital, let’s stop home and put David and our visitor to use. I want them to guard your vault in case Gold or Jefferson stop by to get this potion.” She says to a nodding brunette.

“Excellent plan, darling.” She grins at the sheriff as it starts to rain again.

—The Mills Household—-

Neal sits at the kitchen island of Regina’s house drinking a cup of coffee. David sits a few feet away in the living room leaning on the back of Regina’s couch texting. Their silence is interrupted when the door crashes open.

“Mom! I’m home!” Henry shouts from the foyer before coming into the room. He looks to David and Neal. “Where’s my mom?” 

David chuckles, “Regina and Emma had to follow up on a lead. They should be back soon, but they left us some cash to order Granny’s. Burgers sound good?”

Henry grins, “Burgers sound great!” He turns to face Neal. “Who are you?”

Neal looks to David, and David just shrugs. “I uh… I’m Neal. I’m an old friend of Emma’s.” He smiles warmly at Henry and despite only just meeting the kid...there’s something familiar about him, David pulls him from his thoughts with an interruption. 

“I’ll go ahead and call Granny’s and get those burgers ordered. You two...don’t break anything.” He heads toward the foyer and Neal and Henry hear the front door shut behind him.

Henry climbs up onto a stool near Neal at the island and busies himself with some homework while Neal drums his fingers on the countertop. Neal can’t help but break the silence.

“So….Regina’s your mom….that’s gotta be...organized.” He chuckles, Henry doesn’t even look up at him and just continues writing before responding.

“Yeah, she adopted me when I was just a few days old. I found Emma a few months ago though and brought her to Storybrooke. Mom wasn’t too happy.” Henry replies offhandedly as he continues writing.

“You found Emma? So you introduced them? What are you some pre-teen matchmaker?”

At this Henry stops writing and looks up at Neal, a puzzled look on his face. “What? No, Emma’s my birth mother. I went to Boston to find her. I thought you and Emma were friends?” If Henry sees the look of shock on Neal’s face he doesn’t acknowledge it.

Neal’s mouth has gone dry, and he struggles to form his next word but continues finally “How old are you, kid?”

“10.” Henry replies cheerily before he returns to his homework. Neal starts counting on his fingers before realization strikes him. He pushes himself back in his seat and stands up running his hands through his hair, clearly panicked as David walks back in. Now flanked by Mary Margaret.

“Neal, you okay?” The other man asks.

“What? Yeah. I’m f-fine. Just need the bathroom.” He looks to David who is clearly worried but points behind him towards the hallway. Neal pushes past him before taking off at a light job. He reaches the bathroom and locks the door behind him and splashes cold water onto this face.

Neal looks at himself in the mirror, “I have a son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on the next chapter. Hope to have something up later this week, if not it will just be another Sunday update next weekend. Thanks for reading!


	11. Over Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal, David, and Mary Margaret get sassy. Regina lays down the law. Henry, is just a cool kid. Ruby makes and appearance.  
> Emma and Regina go find Belle.

Regina and Emma pull into the driveway and Emma watches the brunette stiffen as a look of disgust takes over her face.

“Regina what is it?” Emma reaches for the mayor’s hand, but Regina’s already out of the car and charging for the door. Emma’s eyes follow her and that’s when she notices Mary Margaret's car is parked along the curb in front of Regina’s house.

“David, you fucking idiot” Emma facepalms before getting out of the car to run after Regina. She’s unsuccessful, and Regina bursts through the door of her home Emma on her heels. The blonde skids around the corner to see Henry and Neal watching wide eyed, each mid bite, as Regina unleashes a verbal tirade upon David & Mary Margaret, and all she can do is watch. 

“Mr. Nolan, I think Sheriff Swan’s instructions were clear, were they not?” She bites through gritted teeth.

David has put himself between Regina and Mary Margaret, “Regina…”

“Answer the question.”

“Yes.”

“Then explain to me how it is that you came to the conclusion that the decision to bring your mistress into my home while you were watching both a fugitive and my son, was a good one?” Regina leans forward one hand at her chin while the other gestures aimlessly in front of her, baiting a response.

Mary Margaret speaks up now, “Hey!” Regina’s gaze snaps over to the shorter woman.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you have another word for a woman who is sleeping with a married man that you would prefer I use?” The brunette smirks at Mary Margaret like she’s prey before switching her focus back over to David.

“You have 30 seconds to get this woman out of my home and come back here to plan the next step of this investigation with the sheriff after which, you will leave my home to complete the next step, and never dare darken my doorstep with the school teacher’s presence again. If you manage to complete these tasks, I will consider not making your wife aware of your misdeeds, Mr. Nolan. Now get moving before I change my mind.” She turns on a heel and strides over to the bar in the other room.

David and Mary Margaret look to Emma as if she’s supposed to come to their aid. Emma shrugs and puts her hands up in surrender, “Hey don’t look at me, I don’t know why you thought this was a good idea.”

“Oh so now that you’re sleeping together you’re just going to take her side?” Mary Margaret blurts out, as soon as she realizes what she’s said she claps a hand over her mouth before trying to apologize. “Emma, I’m sor-“

“Wow. I uh...thanks for spilling the beans, David. I really don’t know what to say to that. First of all, ou-Regina’s son...is right there. Second of all, you’re one to talk. Thirdly, it has nothing to do with that and everything to do with David failing to do his job the way he was asked to, but apparently you two are just so committed to playing the victim to see how you could be at fault here.” She pauses, “Mary Margaret I think you’d better go. David, Neal. We need you two to go to the cemetery.”

Mary Margaret interjects again, “The cemetery, why?”

Emma shoots her a look that could kill.

“Right, I’m going.” Mary Margaret shrinks and speed walks to the exit, the door slams as she exits.

Regina approaches and shoves a drink into Emma’s hands. Smirking, “Didn’t think you had a glare like that in you, darling.”

Emma flushes, but tries to Regain her stern & professional demeanor and looks back to David and Neal. “Alright, boys. The cemetery, we have reason to believe Gold or his accomplice may be paying a visit to Regina’s father’s tomb this evening. We need you two to guard it and apprehend anyone who stops by. Think you can handle it?”

“Yeah, absolutely. Just let me wash up and we can head out.” David heads for the bathroom. Emma can tell he’s eager to prove himself after what just transpired.

Regina heads over to Henry, moving to help him clear his plate. “You, young man, are going to head over to Ruby’s for the evening. Emma and I have a few things we need to take care of, and I can’t have you alone all night.”

“Ruby’s!? That’s awesome, she always brings me the leftover bearclaws from Granny’s… I mean, the leftover broccoli...and vitamins.” He grins before darting up the stairs. Regina and Emma share a chuckle before Neal interrupts.

“Emma can I talk to you out back?”

Regina gives Emma a look, and Emma nods back. Letting the brunette know she’s fine to deal with him on her own. “Uh, sure.” She leads Neal outside, and they both fail to see Regina watching them through a gap in the curtains.

Neal’s crossed his arms in front of his chest, Emma watches as he shifts his weight back and forth from one foot to the other, his gaze set on the ground. He lets out a long gravely sigh.

“Neal, what the hell is it.” She lightly flaps her arms against her sides. He looks up at her, she can tell he’s upset.

“You know Emma, I’ve fucked up a lot...and I know I hurt you, okay? I know that. I’ve accepted it, I’ve spent the last ten years wondering what I would do and what I would say to you if I ever found you again. I thought I had finally figured it out, but after everything I’ve seen today, and the things I’ve learned about you… well, now I’m hurt.” He raises a finger to point in her face.

Emma huffs slapping her finer away, “Oh really, Neal? Please, please enlighten me with what I could have possibly done in the last three days that is in anyway as awful as abandoning you for prison. Please, tell me.”

“We have a son. We have a son, and you hid him from me.” He bites.

Emma’s face goes cold, her eyebrows shoot up in sock, but she forces herself to maintain her composure and the upper hand. “No. We don’t.” She grinds the words out, she can feel anger rising in her chest.

“You can’t lie to me about this. Henry told me you're his birth mother.” He’s starting to yell now.

“Yes, Neal. I’m Henry’s birth mother, and Regina adopted him. I had a son, and I put him up for adoption because I had no other choice. Regina is his mother, and he is my son...but he’s not yours.” She spits out.

“You can’t do that. I have a right to know him.” He steps into her space.

“You gave up that right when you left us, Neal. Henry doesn’t need you around, and once we take care of your father...you won’t be around. You get your father under control, and you get the fuck out of Storybrooke and you stay the hell away from my son. Do you understand me?”

“You don’t even know that Henry wouldn’t want to know me.” 

“I don’t care. That’s not your choice. It’s Henry, and when Regina deems it appropriate, she will tell him who you are, and if Henry decides he wants to contact you, he will. He sought me out on his own, I wonder why he didn’t bother to look for you? Maybe he knew the kind of person you truly are. Maybe, he could sense that you’re the type of person who will hang around as long as it’s convenient, and dip the moment someone’s surpassed the time frame in which they’re useful to you.” Her eyes sting with tears. “You stay away from my son, Neal. You take care of the Dark One, and you get the fuck out.” She turns on a dime and begins to storm back inside, but two steps in and she feels a hand clamp down on her wrist. 

Neal yanks Emma back to him, and the blonde goes to swing for his face, but he manages to dodge it. 

“Emma! Calm down!” Neal shouts.

Once again both have failed to notice Regina who is already out the door rushing towards them. Regina grabs Neal by his hair and pulls him away from Emma and puts a knife to his throat.

“Baelfire. Let me make myself perfectly clear, you are only still standing because you serve as a means to and end. If you so much as even blink too aggressively in the direction of Ms Swan ever again, magic or not, I will rip your heart from your chest and crush it with my bare hands.” She removes the blade and throws Neal to the ground. “David is waiting for you out front. Get out of my sight.” Neal scrambles to his feet, dusting himself off as he goes. Emma watches Regina watching him go, rubbing her wrist. As soon as the door shuts behind him, Regina rushes over to Emma gently taking forearm in her grasp. The brunette examines her wrist, running her fingers along it and the blonde winces.

“This is going to bruise. I could kill him. If I had my magic I think I would have killed him.” She looks up to the blonde with her eyes, her head unmoving. 

“Right now I think I could too. He knows about Henry.” Emma huffs and the mayor stops her ministrations.

“What?”

“Apparently, Henry told him I’m his birth mother and Neal managed to put two and two together.” Emma rolls her eyes.

“I’m surprised that he has the critical thinking skills required to make such a deduction. Come on, let's get you some ice. Ruby should be here to pick up Henry soon. Then we can head to the hospital for Belle. We’ll talk to Henry later” Regina puts an arm around Emma and leads her inside, and Emma cannot help but swoon.

They get inside and find Henry picking at David and Neal’s leftover fries, he looks at them both with concern, “What’s up, Moms?” 

Emma smiles, “Nothing major, kid. Just a bit of a bum wrist. I’ve had worse.” She takes a seat in the stool next to her son and Regina moves to the freezer to hunt for an ice pack.

He grabs a fry and offers it to Emma, “Fry?”

“Always.” She snags the fry and eats it in one bite.

Regina scoffs, “You eat like a child.” Emma and Henry just laugh as Regina places the ice pack on the blonde’s forearm. She begins to pull away and Emma stops her.

“Hey,” she smiles at Regina warmly, “Thank you.” She brings a hand to the brunettes face and pulls her in for a warm, chaste kiss. Regina grins at her with a genuine light in her eyes before continuing to clean up the mess left by David and Neal. Emma looks over to see Henry smirking, a fry hanging from his mouth. Emma throws him a wink before ruffling his hair. It’s in this moment Emma realizes that, despite the insanity going on all around them, she has everything she ever wanted right here in this moment. She has a family, and she’s going to do whatever it takes to protect it. Emma realizes all this, and warmth rises up in her chest, and she just smiles.

There’s a knock at the door a few seconds later, and in unison the three of them shout, “COME IN!” 

They hear the door open, and Ruby strides into the kitchen in her signature red coat. 

“Hey guys, hey Henry. How’s it going? Things were a little crazy at the diner this morning. Everything alright?” She inquires as she moves to pick up Henry’s backpack from the floor.

Emma cringes, “Yeah Rubes, I’m really sorry about that. Neal was wanted in connection with a break in at Gold’s shop. We thought he skipped town.” Ruby seems to consider her words for a second.

“That makes a lot more sense than what Mary Margaret said.” 

Regina turns around at that, she and Emma both quirk a brow before the blonde speaks, “Uh-huh….and what exactly did Mary Margaret have to say?”

“She said Neal was your ex-boyfriend from Phoenix who abandoned you, and that he helped Gold bust out of jail.” Ruby says it like it’s the most casual piece of common knowledge anyone’s ever heard.

Regina pinches the bridge of her nose before interrupting, “Clearly our Sheriff’s deputy is sharing information on active investigations with his mistress.”

Emma jerks her head around at Regina, her eyes wide, Regina realizes what she’s said her mouth agape. They both look at Ruby, panicked.

“Oh, please. Everyone knows. Well, everyone but Kathryn. The two are hardly discreet, the way they look at each other from across the diner is...well it’s gross.” Ruby says, waving them off. 

“Well, I think Henry and I should leave you two to your crime fighting. If I hear anything about Gold, I’ll give you guys a call. Don’t worry, Regina. I know the drill. In bed by ten, no processed sugars after 5pm.” Henry hops off his stool and jogs to join Ruby, they both wave and take their exit. As soon as they hear the door shut, Emma slumps forward in her chair.

“This day is exhausting. Also, how is it that my parents are this embarrassing when they don’t even know they’re my parents!? What the hell is going to happen once they remember who they are, will it just get worse? I feel like it’s only going to get worse.” She turns, placing her cheek on the cool surface of the counter and sees Regina chuckling at her.

“I fail to see how this is funny, Regina.” She frowns.

Regina laughs again, “You’re cute when you’re pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!” She’s definitely pouting.

“Come on, darling. The sooner we get to the hospital the sooner we can wake up Belle.”

She helps Emma out of the chair and a short time later, they’re out the door and on the way to the hospital. Upon their arrival, Regina strides to the front desk touting her mayoral credentials, and they’re almost instantly escorted to Belle’s room. They walk through the door into a dark room, with a small window. Emma immediately takes note of the reddish brown haired woman on a bed in the corner of the room looking up at the late afternoon sun beginning to peek through the window, she doesn’t acknowledge they’re entrance.

That is until Regina clears her throat, the woman jerks her head over in there direction. Her eyes frightened and scared. Regina steps forward, taking a seat in the chair across the room from the bed. Emma stays by the door and gives the girl a light wave. Regina cuts to the chase.

“We need your help. Your Dr’s have given us permission to take you out for the next 48 hours, but in order for that to happen...they need you to take some of this medication.” Regina pulls the small vial of potion, “Would that be okay with you? We’ll take you for dinner, get you cleaned up, get you out of here.” She gestures around the room.

Belle visibly perks up at this, “Yes, absolutely that would be...wonderful. But, what exactly could I possibly help you with? I can’t remember the last time I was able to leave this place. I couldn’t possibly know anything useful.”

Emma gives Regina a side glance, and the brunette nods, indicating the sheriff can take the reins here.

“We’re after a pair of fugitives, who wish to do harm to a number of people here in Storybrooke, and although you may not know them...we believe you may have some insight into how they’re thinking and could maybe help us pin down they’re next moves.” She looks at Belle hopefully.

“How could you possibly know that? We’ve only just met.”

Emma smiles, “Call it a hunch, and hey...I’m really the only one who stands to lose something here. You get a weekend pass either way.” Belle gives her a light smile, she’s clearly interested despite the hesitation.

“It would be nice to get out of here for a bit. The food is horrendous. Alright, hit me.” She holds out her hand for the potion, but Regina extracts the cork and pulls a dropper from her pocket. 

“It should only take a couple drops. I apologize in advance, it’s very sweet, and you might experience some light headedness at first.” The mayor extracts about half a droppers worth of the sparkling purple liquid before handing the dropper to Belle. Who takes it with a slightly shaking hand.

Belle hesitates for a moment before opening her mouth and letting a few drops fall onto her tongue. She holds out her hand to give the dropper back to Regina. As Regina takes the dropper from her hand, they watch as Belle’s pupils blow out, she gasps and closes her eyes tight. Then, a burst of purple light erupts all around them and dissipates as quickly as it came. Emma’s trying to blink they purple and green spots from her eyes when she hears Belle speak.

“Where am I? What’s going on?” Her gaze drifts up and she sees Regina, she looks afraid and confused.

“Regina? What’s going on. What have you done to me?” Emma and Regina can hear the frantic energy rising in her voice.

“We’re not here to hurt you.” The blonde says before slowly beginning to approach. “We just need your help. We’ll explain everything. I promise.” 

Belle looks at Emma eyes wide, “And who are you?!”

“Emma. Emma Swan. I’m Snow White and Prince Charmings daughter.” She says before kneeling down in front of Belle, putting herself at the woman’s eye level in an attempt to seem less threatening.

“Y-your? Snow White’s daughter? But how? You’re so….old.” Belle gasps.

“Hey now. I may be nearing 30, but I wouldn’t exactly call myself old.” She chuckles.

“I’m sorry but you were just a baby when...when...oh my gods. You did it.” She turns back to look at Regina, a frown overtaking her face. “You cast the Dark Curse.”

Regina sighs, rolling her eyes “Yes, I’m so Evil. I got my revenge. I cursed everyone in the Enchanted Forest and brought them to a land without magic, and prevented us all from aging. Yes, it’s all very old news at this point. I’m going to assist The Savior here in breaking the curse, and everyone will get their memories back and go back to hating me again, but first we need to stop your boyfriend.” The Mayor huffs it all out, clearly frustrated.

Emma didn’t think it was possible for Belle’s eyes to get any wider, but they do. “Rumple?”

“Yes, Rumple. The Dark One. He also remembers who he is and he’s currently up to something. He’s made threats again both myself and Ms Swan, and he’s after a True Love potion. I’m sure you know what ramifications that could have for all of us.”

“And what do you need from me?” Belle asks pointedly.

“We need you to help us figure out where Gold’s dagger is, and possibly what his intentions are for the potion. We’re not sure if he was hoping to find you, his son, or maybe even cast a curse of his own.” Emma interjects before Regina can open her mouth in an effort to bring the tone to a little more friendly place.

“The dagger, what do you want with it? She’ll only use it to make him do something for her own gain.” Belle jerks her head towards Regina.

Emma watches Regina roll her eyes, and she takes Belle’s hand. “Belle, I know we just met, but here’s the thing. I’ve been here in Storybrooke for months now, and I’ve seen Regina at her worst, but also her best. You can trust me when I tell you that she is trying to turn over a new leaf, she has a son and she’s doing everything in her power to be better for him. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t believe it. Belle, we find the dagger and you’re going to keep it.”

“She’s going to what?” Regina pipes up from the back, and Emma looks over.

“She’s going to keep it. Think of it as a compromise. Plus, giving Belle the dagger might put Gold more at ease...might make him easier to deal with.”

Regina purses her lip, considering the blonde’s words. “Fine.”

Belle nods, “Fine.”

Emma grins, “Excellent. Look at us! New friends and former enemies working together to save the realm!”

“Again with the optimism, Swan?” 

“You love it.” The blonde says, throwing the mayor a wink.

The three of them take their leave, and head to Granny’s to make good on their promise of dinner for Belle. Emma’s stomach ripples with anxiety. Despite gaining a new ally, she can’t help but feel like something is wrong. As the head into the diner, she tries to shake it off, but in the pit of her gut. She just knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a few re-writes before I felt decent about it. Sorry for the delayed update, and for any errors. Really wanted to get something out to you guys before the holidays. I shall see you all with an update in 2021! Going to take the remainder of the year off from updating and focus on some D&D prep and some comic books I’ve been neglecting.
> 
> Happy holidays and have a wonderful end to this dumpster fire of a year!


End file.
